Por siempre tú
by StephanySchreave
Summary: U.A.Mina es una chica alegre, enamoradiza, pensaba que su vida era normal, iba a la escuela de música, salia con amigos, pero un dia descubre que el idol del momento es el mismo chico que rechazo hace 8 años y que a pesar del tiempo, aun esta enamorado
1. Chapter 1

**Por Siempre Tú**

Capitulo 1

**Historia Que Se Repite**

De un momento a otro, al estar en esa situación un recuerdo llego a mi mente, fue hace varios años, estaba en la secundaria, tenia doce años, podría decir que en ese tiempo era igual, aunque claro la adolescencia me hacía pensar y actuar de una manera un poco distinta, ¿y por qué no?, algo inmadura, ¿y quién no ha sido así en la juventud?, negarlo serias señalado como un ser raro venido de otra civilización muy lejana, mi escuela era como muchas en Japón, publicas, con su clásico uniforme de marinera en colores azul rojo, medias blancas, en realidad me encantaba, salí a la hora del receso, sola, ya que mis amigas en ese tiempo, Rei y Lita, se habían quedado en el salón a terminar una tarea que habían olvidado realizar y yo con suerte había una noche anterior, sufri de insomnio y aproveche a hacer mi tarea que raramente hacia, camine un rato por las instalaciones hasta que me tope con la malla ciclónica que separaba la escuela secundaria y la preparatoria, los alumnos estaban jugando básquet, entre ellos el chico que era dueño de mi mirada, Armand, alto, piel blanca, cabello oscuro, una sonrisa de ensueño, dueño de una mirada que cautivaría a cualquier mujer, todo un atleta, ingles de nacimiento, tenía en claro que al le gustaba a alguien de su país, eso por supuesto me desalentaba, pero mis ánimos de algún día hablarle parecían no desvanecerse a pesar de la difícil posición en la que me encontraba, cada vez que mi mirada se posaba en él, me hacia la misma pregunta, ¿Algún día se fijara en una mortal como yo, de complexión esbelta, cabello rubio que se extendía a media espalda , piel clara, ojos color celeste y además parecía aparentar 10 años de edad con mi actitud ?, lo admito me gustan demasiado los videojuegos, era inútil, nadie me respondió, no debería preocuparme de eso, si quería pasar mis materias y no hacer extraordinarios al final del semestre, suspire en señal de derrota.

-Mina-Escuche mi nombre fijando mi vista a uno de mis compañeros del salón, Andrew y parecía no estar solo, a su lado estaba Nicholas y otro muchacho que parecía estar algo asustado

-Hola-Mencione con una sonrisa mientras que se ponían a mi lado, ubicándome en medio de los dos, mientras que Andrew que estaba al lado aquel tímido joven a acercarse

-¿Por qué estás sola, donde están Rei y Lita?-Cuestiono Nicholas con interés hacia la primera de ellas, sabía que desde hace tiempo le gustaba, pero no suelo ser de esas personas que hacen burla de eso, solo me limite a sonreír el claramente había captado el mensaje

-Auhmm están en el salón terminando la tarea de historia-Conteste, sin querer volvía a mirar la cancha donde el partido parecía estar reñido y Armand parecía estar impecable a pesar que el sudor adornaba con molestia su frente

-Mira te presentamos a Kaitou Ace , es nuevo en mi salón-Argumento de repente Andrew, ya que de mis amigos era el único que recibía clases un grado más que nosotros, tanto él como el joven asustadizo se captaron mi atención, interrumpiendo mi vista hacia el partido, trate de no enojarme, me fije bien en él, un muchacho alto, complexión extremadamente delgada, enemigo de las pesas deduje de inmediato, tez pálida, enemigo del sol quizá, induje para mí misma, una cara no lograba distinguir muy bien por su cabello rubio algo largo que ocultaba su rostro aunque pude distinguir unos gruesos lentes, debe ser algo influyente para permitirle esas libertades pensé, por lo poco que vi, observe que los efectos de la pubertad había hecho muchos estragos en él, eso o la mala alimentación, aparte de ese cabello que apenas si escuche que era copiar a cierto artista que desconocía por completo, lunático, esa palabra fugazmente cruzo mi juicio, parecía sudar como si hubiera corrido el maratón, no entendía el porqué si el clima era algo fresco al ser verano, época de diluvios, note su reacción cuando temblorosamente hizo una reverencia, algo que también imite pero con firmeza.

-Mucho gusto Kaitou-sempai, mi nombre es Minako Aino pero me puedes decir Mina- Parecí ver una sonrisa en su rostro mientras agachaba la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Andrew ponía una mano en su hombro, parecía que lo hacía en señal de apoyo, ¿es acaso que doy miedo?, me pregunte un tanto preocupada, sin embargo todo tenía una explicación lógica, a las semanas posteriores, recibía detalles, entre los cuales eran, una rosa roja en mi taquilla al llegar a la escuela, una caja de chocolates cada viernes en el mismo lugar que la rosa y una nota con una frase diferente, con el objetivo de elogiarme, locamente en mi cabeza se cruzo la idea que el autor de esto era Armand, error, imposible yo no existía en su mundo, de un momento a otro pensé que era una broma, el objetivo, desconocido, sin embargo esto no había terminado allí, ahora había mensajes en mi celular, yo ignoraba el origen, no obstante deduje que tendría que ser alguien cercano, ya que mi numero no solía dárselo a cualquiera, trataba de que esto no me distrajera de mis asuntos en la escuela, el año por fin estaba por terminar y mis notas apenas alcanzaban para pasar mis materias y no ir a algún curso durante el invierno, el ultimo día salimos temprano, el sol todavía no anunciaba su huida, por cuestiones del destino me quede sola, ninguno de mis amigos estaba allí, lo mejor era irme a casa y empezar a disfrutar mis vacaciones sin poder ver a Armand que para mí era algo lamentable, no contaba que en la puerta estaba el joven que me habían presentado casi al inicio del ciclo escolar, sentí su insistente mirada, no sentía miedo pero si incomodidad y preferí seguir mi camino sin embargo escuche por primera vez su voz

-Oye, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Me detuve en seco, al principio creía que le estaba hablado a otra persona pero me di cuenta que ya no había nadie, intente estar lo más calmada posible, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos, con lentitud di media vuelta para mirarlo, estábamos a un dos metros de distancia, tenía sus manos metidos en los bolsillos de su pantalón que era del mismo color que mi falda.

-Auhmm, esta bien-No era habitual quedarme a solas con un muchacho a excepción de mi hermano y mis amigos, él para mi era un desconocido, por lo que me comporte un poco seria

-Vamos al jardín-Sugirió, parecía estar mas tranquilo a comparación de la primera vez que lo vi, asentí y nos dirigimos en silencio hacia un parque que estaba a varias calles de la escuela, había varios alumnos entre ellos Armand que trataba de no quitarle la mirada, sin embargo me condujo a un lugar más tranquilo, nos sentamos en una banca, segundos después comenzó a hablar- Hay algo importante que quiero decirte- No tenía idea de lo que se trataba a pesar de los sucesos que había sido objeto

-¿Es algo grave?-Pregunte, pensé que necesitaba a alguien con quien platicar y desahogarse, muchos de mis amigos me consideran alguien de confianza, algo enamoradiza pero de confianza al fin y al cabo, siempre he pensado que es bueno tener a alguien con quien puedas platicar cosas que te pesan y que sin embargo no puedes divulgar a los cuatro vientos, la discreción es una cualidad que pocos poseen, desvió un poco su mirada hacia el piso

-No se, depende de cómo lo tomes-Hubo un momento de silencio, con mi mirada trataba de hallar la continuación, al final obtuve éxito- Desde la primera vez y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que me gustas- Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, entendía lo que decía pero sin embargo era una incrédula por naturaleza- Me gustas mucho- Dijo en tono fuerte para que esas palabras nunca las olvidara, misión cumplida.

-¿Entonces?- Empecé atar cabos- ¿Tu fuiste el que me ha dejado detalles en mi taquilla y mandado mensajes en mi celular? – Cuestione con asombro, ya que no me imaginaba que se trataba de él, no era porque no lo tomaba en cuenta si no porque no habíamos convivido lo suficiente para decir tal declaración hacia mí, el asintió aun con los nervios encima para formular la siguiente pregunta

-¿Y….que piensas?-Reflexione ante esa cuestión, en ese momento mis pensamientos se dirijan hacia otra persona, tenía que ser sincera

-Lo lamento- Dirigí mi mirada hacia mis manos que se posaban en mi falda- Pero a mí me gusta otra persona, espero me comprendas-Levante nuevamente mi mirada y note que no estaba asombrado, parecía ya saber la respuesta desde hace tiempo

-Entiendo, sin embargo quería que lo supieras- Se levanto del lugar, me sonrió con tristeza y resignación

-En serio que lo lamento- Insistí, no quería lastimarlo es horrible cuando te rompen el corazón, es un dolor que no le deseo a nadie, sin embargo en algún momento de la vida suele pasar

-No te preocupes, bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya, cuídate- Decidí no detenerlo parecía que quería escapar de allí lo mas pronto posible, ya no lo volví a ver, Andrew me dijo que se había ido a otro país, cuestiones familiares, mientras que Nicholas me culpaban de forma burlesca que se había marchado porque le rompí el corazón, nada gracioso, al final Armand tomo un camino desconocido para mí y yo tome otro, en el cual parece que la historia se repite, pero con diferentes personajes, ocho años después parecía que no aprendía la lección, me ubique nuevamente a mi vida actual, frente a mí en una mesa de un café de la Universidad , estaba el que minutos antes consideraba mi mejor amigo, Malachite, diciéndome aquellas palabras que alguna vez dijo aquel joven que nunca volví a ver, ambas situaciones eran similares y mas la contestación que le otorgue, sin embargo fue más difícil, quería pasar de una amistad a algo más, pero no podía, no sentía nada que no fuera amistad hacia él, era muy guapo, eso era cierto, pero no sentía algo mas, había un culpable, Yaten Kou, para mi pesar era muy popular con las mujeres, ¿y cómo no?, era un hombre inteligente, atractivo, responsable, caballeroso, buen conversador, un excelente amigo y un gran cantante, sin embargo tenia uno que otro defecto, tenia novia, era bastante coqueto y no parecía tomarme en serio a pesar de que ya tenía en claro mis sentimientos, me gustaba, pero después de lo dicho por Malachite, repetidas veces deseaba que la persona que pronunciara esa palabras fuera Yaten y nadie mas y me di cuenta de algo que ya no podía negar, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él como una idiota

-Mina-Malachite me llamo tomándome de la mano con ternura y yo sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo por no corresponderle, ¿Qué podía hacer?, mi corazón no responde a mi juicio, más bien parecía una pequeña niña caprichosa y al parecer no se calmaría hasta obtener lo que deseaba, algún día se resignara como mi razón ya lo hizo trate de convencerme con cierto anhelo, mis ojos querían llorar por sentirme una inútil al no poder alterar mis sentimientos hacia ambos-No llores, me vas a sentir mal-Trataba de animarme pero era inútil- No quiero presionarte, sin embargo quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi apoyo y que esto no vaya afectar nuestra amistad, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien-Asentí mientras intentaba calmarme, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, no podría fingir como si nada hubiera pensado, eso me hacía sentir inhumana, de repente deje de sentir el contacto de su mano y note que reviso la hora en su celular

-Ya es hora de que empiece tu clase-Comento, sin embargo ya no podía mirarme de frente, no desconocía esa reacción, se paro, de un momento pensé que sucedería lo mismo y nunca lo volvería a ver, no deseaba eso-Vamos te acompaño a tu salón- Argumento un poco distante, asentí y nos dirigimos en silencio hasta mi aula, la maestra aun no llegaba- Nos vemos después- Se tuvo que retirar a su clase hasta el área de ingeniería, entre a mi salón y allí estaba, me acerque justo cerca de él mientras tocaba algunas notas en el piano, es un poco más alto que yo, delgado, pelo largo plateado pero amarrado a una coleta, ojos color esmeralda, piel clara, no tenia de otra era la única persona a la que le hablaba en esa clase, solo éramos diez, parecía tranquilo, _¿cómo alguien así me puede poner de esa manera?, con algo en mi pecho y mi estomago, en conjunto, extraño, pero es una emoción que hace que actué de manera enérgica con él, siempre que está cerca, mi atención intenta desviarse por otra parte pero al parecer él quiere que le tome atención, ¿por qué?, aun es un misterio, quien sabe si para el también lo sea, es un hombre misterioso sentado enfrente de un piano, tratando de componer alguna melodía en donde la incertidumbre empezaba a surgir al querer saber si la maestra llegaría a dar la clase, se paró de su asiento, él y yo frente a frente, de repente lo demás me dejo de importar, todo lo anterior paso a segundo plano.__  
><em>  
>-¿Hiciste la tarea que nos encargaron?-Pregunto de repente mientras fijaba mi auto controlada mirada sobre el<p>

-Si, lo hice-Mencione mientras de manera ya acostumbrada ponía mis manos a la altura de la cintura

-¿Pásamelo no?-Uff, era siempre lo mismo, tenía que olvidar que era responsable, descartado, ¿acaso no sabe decir o pedir otra cosa?, me hace sentir utilizada

-No lo hare-Conteste con un notable enojo, solo le quedo verme con cara compasiva, para luego llegar a rogarme por esa tarea y como siempre negándosela de mil maneras-Además el ultimo día para entregarlo era hoy-Justifique para que desistiera con aquella petición absurda, es un flojo, pensé, desviando mi mirada a otra parte, pero ese aroma, rayos, por dios, tengo que cruzar mis brazos para no abrazarlo impulsivamente enfrente de todos y quedar como una loca, bueno admito que estoy loca, pero no una loca rogona, de repente sentí esos acostumbradas palmadas en mi brazo izquierdo-Deja de hacer eso-Pedí de manera molesta-Algún día me vas a sacar un moretón-Mencione mientras sobaba mi brazo, claro el no me había lastimado, pero aun si no es la manera de tratarme, algún día de estos me sacara de quicio

-Ay no es cierto-Comento como si yo estuviera exagerando, ¿qué es ese algo en mi que lo incite hacerme eso?, ni idea, molestarme, ¿pero que buscan con eso?-Solo son cariñitos-JA ¿CARIÑITOS?, ¿Que acaso soy su mascota?, no me quiero imaginar cómo trata a su novia

-Ja, en ese caso, no quiero nada-Conteste indignada mientras le quitaba su mano de mi brazo, iniciando un contacto con él, de repente hizo una mueca de dolor

-Me rasguñaste- Ja, ¿a quién quiere engañar?, pensé, mientras calmada, revisaba su mano, me imagino que desde otro ángulo, eso se hubiera visto extraño

-No exageres -Argumente mientras seguía tocando sus manos, eran tan cálidas y tan suaves, obviamente no lo había lastimado, hace que de repente me ponga enojada a compasiva, ¿qué es eso?, me volverá mas loca de lo que estoy

-¿Recuerdas nuestro saludo secreto?-Cuestiono mientras recordé tal acto, hace tiempo me enseño ese saludo que solo pocas personas según él. sabían, wow, ya pase de ser su mascota a su mejor amiga, JA-JA-JA, con algo de esfuerzo recordé como era, pero sentí que mi rostro no tenía una mueca de felicidad, mientras que el estaba sonriente, es una de las cosas de las que me volveré adicta, pero de su aroma definitivamente quisiera sentirlo más de cerca, de repente el tomo uno de los extremos de mi bufanda color café claro, que tenía en mi cuello, ¿que acaso volvía a ser su mascota?, ah ya se su sirvienta

-Hazme un favor,¿ pondrías mi nombre en la lista de la clase que sigue después de esta?- no pregunto, es como una orden ¿o algo así? y volví a mirarlo a los ojos mientras quitaba sus manos de mi bufanda, nuevamente ese contacto con sus manos

-¿por qué?-Pregunte ante tal petición

-Porque no voy a entrar-Me dijo como si yo tuviera 6 años

-¿Porque no vas entrar?-Volví a preguntar en una pose de mamá regañona

-Porque me voy a ir-Allí no quise indagar mas, cruce mis brazos y sentí en el interior una tristeza, en verdad no quería que se fuera, pero no le iba demostrar eso, sus manos tocaron las orillas de mi chamarra de mezclilla con el ademan de cerrarla- ¿por qué no te cierras la chamarra?-

-Porque no quiero-Volvía a tocar su manos con la acción de quitarlas de mi chamarra al mismo tiempo que lo miraba de forma retadora, ¡rayos!, ¿Qué tipo de conversación es esa?

-¿Entonces que, pones mi nombre en la lista?-Nuevamente pregunto con la misma petición, mientras le daba como imagen mi perfil izquierdo con los brazos cruzados

-Lo siento mucho pero no se falsificar tu firma-Dije de manera de burla, dándole a entender que de mi no sacaría nada, nada que no estoy dispuesta a dar, con el dedo de su mano derecho escribía algo en mi brazo izquierdo

-Te daré mi autógrafo, "Yaten"-

-Ja, ¿Y yo para que quiero tu autógrafo?-Pregunte aun con mi mirada desviada con un rostro lleno de burla, haciéndolo ver como un incrédulo

-Para cuando sea muy famoso y para que digas que lo tienes-No sabía si reírme en su cara o decirle de lo que se iba morir, a pesar de eso, en el fondo sabia que lo que decía era de cierta forma una realidad, había muchas chavas que suspiraban por el, al principio no entendía porque, yo lo miraba, un compañero mas, pero de repente algo hizo en mi que le diera mucha importancia, haciendo que hiciera cosas que no me imaginaba hacer

-Ja ni que fueras, "El AS misterioso" -Mencione entre burla y dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro, recordando al mejor cantante del momento, revelación del año, era alto, con una blanca y delicada, su brillante color rubio, una sonrisa seductora y unos ojos que nunca me cansaría de verlos, era catalogado como Adonis, a lo cual totalmente estuve de acuerdo en cómo era relacionado, lo mejor de todo era joven y soltero, cada vez que había un de él programa varias amigas y yo procurábamos verlo, lo admiraba, era mi ejemplo a seguir para ser una gran idol.

-Mi imitador-Vaya que tenía la autoestima demasiado grande como pensar en esa idea, cruce mis brazos y me reí como si de un chiste se tratara

-¿Tu?, debes estar bromeando, en primera su voz es muy superior a la tuya-Conteste tratando de ubicarlo en la realidad- Además, él más guapo tú-Error, note eso al ver su sonrisa, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, más guapo que él, rayos, de cierta forma le dije que era guapo, me arrepentí por ello ya no podría remediarlo, la maestra había llegado, me senté en algun lugar con el ceño fruncido y apretando mi dientes, era evidente mi molestia, mas sin embargo me sentí abatida por lo sucedido minutos antes, no esperaba que las cosas pasaran así y estuvieran pasando nuevamente como hace ocho años, ¿mínimo se acordara de mi?, recargue mi barbilla en mi mano, intentando poner mas atención a la maestra y no a mi corazón que parecía una desastrosa tormenta, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, tendría que olvidarme de Yaten a pesar de que estoy locamente enamorada de él-Odio esto- Susurre por lo bajo

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola!, esta es una pequeña historia de Mina, el relato es original, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, espero que les agrade, ya tengo varios capítulos, son cortos, serán semanales y espero su opinión, solo me queda una cosa**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Chaito**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Vida Normal**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_Por dejar al corazón que volara libre, regreso final ya roto, casi insensible._

Al fin era sábado, podía dormir más de lo debido, lo admito, adoro mi cama, ya han pasado varios días desde que Malachite me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí, sin embargo no me sentía mejor y más cuando mis esfuerzos para olvidarme de Yaten cada vez se hacían más inútiles, maldición, si tan solo dejara de ser tan coqueto conmigo, aunque eso es lo que me encanta, trato de ahogar mi grito poniendo la almohada en mi cara, es vergonzoso, con ganas de golpear algo o alguien en un caso extremo, me tranquilizo y prendo la televisión, busco en varios canales algo interesante, al principio, nada, hasta que me detengo en un canal donde están pasando un programa musical, de repente escucho su nombre, "El misterioso As" y pongo toda mi atención a sus grandes hazañas en el mundo del espectáculo

**-Ay no, ya estás viendo a tu novio-**Escuche decir de mi compañera de cuarto, Lita, más alta que yo, piel blanca y delicadamente cuidada, tenia ojos color verde jade, delgada, se estaba alistando para hacer el almuerzo, ante lo dicho, mi visión estaba fija en el televisor, ella se había sentado en su cama que estaba al lado de la mía

**-Me imagino que si algún día lo tuviera enfrente, no sé cuantas cosas le diría-**Confesé, pensando el sin fin de elogios eufóricos para tan bello artista, seguramente me quedaría afónica

**-Ja, no lo creo**-Menciono para que yo lograra tomarle atención- **Mas bien te le aventarías encima-** Ante esto ambas reímos, debía aceptarlo, eso haría, tal vez- **Pero ya deja de soñar, vamos o se nos hará tarde**-dijo esto aventándome un cojín, a lo cual le regrese de la misma manera, somos muy buenas amigas y es casi como una hermana para mí.

Me levante e hice mis deberes, al igual que Rei y Amy para poder salir en la tarde con mis amigos, sin incluir a Malchite, parecía que tenía un proyecto importante que realizar, no sabía si pensar que era un excusa para evadirme, me apresure para poder llegar a tiempo, no me esforcé mucho en mi arreglo, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una blusa color rosa con cuello de tortuga, encima llevaba una gruesa chamarra negra, ese día la temperatura había descendido demasiado, agarre mi cabello en una coleta, dejando un leve fleco en mi frente, unos tenis estilo choclos para no desentonar, nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, nuestro punto de encuentro, en donde se podría recorrer y deslumbrar algunos monumentos históricos y culturales.

Cuando llegamos ya estaban allí tanto Taiki y Seiya hermanos de mi dulce tormento, ambos eran muy buenos amigos, Taiki era el novio de Amy, eran en verdad una hermosa pareja, Amy estudiaba medicina y Taiki astronomía, mientras que Seiya era un buen confidente, estudiaba derecho al igual que mi amigo de la secundaria Nicholas que también asistía a la reunión con tal de estar cerca de Rei

**-Apenas entramos a un nuevo semestre y ya necesito vacaciones**-Se quejo Seiya, era normal escucharlo decir eso, podía ser alguien despreocupado, pero cuando surgen proyectos importantes es muy dedicado.

**-Al parecer este semestre también será muy pesado-**Menciono con pesar Rei, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y dejaba escapar un suspiro de desconsuelo, poseía una piel blanca con un tono rosado que adornaba sus mejillas, efecto del frio, ojos de un tono violeta, alta, bien ejercitada a causa de dietas y disciplina, era un ejemplo a seguir, ella estudiaba diseño de modas y parecía nunca percatarse de las intenciones de Nicholas a pesar del tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos.

**- Imagínate para la gente que se casa a media carrera-**Comente tratando de seguir el tema y para no desalentarnos

**-Ja, ja , Que cosas dices Mina-**Dijo Amy con una risa nerviosa mientras intercambiaba miradas con Taiki, algo que no entendí en absoluto

**-Puede ser posible, hay mucho casos-** argumente tratando de defender mi punto

**-¿No nos digas que piensas casarte?-**Lita menciono de repente, sin contar que la mirada de los demás se unían en complicidad contra mi

**-Sí, para que nos invites a la boda-** dijo alegremente Seiya, mientras los demás me sonrían como en una película de terror.

**-¿Yo?, ¿Casarme?, bueno si me gustaría, algún día pero…-**Dije incrédula pensando en mis anteriores relaciones, definitivamente casarme no era una opción**-Ya parece que el año que viene, llegue les diga, ¡me caso!, ¿Qué dirían?-**Absurdo y más cuando la imagen de Yaten apareció en mi mente, eso no me ayudaba en nada

**-Yo te contestaría, ¿seré tu dama de honor?-**Rei parecía divertida

**-Y yo diría, ¿Habrá chicas lindas?-**Mientras que Seiya pregunto mostrando intereses a la contestación de aquella pregunta, ante eso, decidí no darle marcha al juego, allí muere, después nos dirigimos a un Karaoke, un sitio bastante reconfortante, ideal para nuestro estilo, era un establecimiento grande con varias habitaciones, por suerte había un lugar disponible para nosotros, al ubicarnos, me pidieron que cantara la canción que había compuesto hace tiempo, no sé cómo, pero Lita siempre llevaba consigue una copia de la pista.

_**Ai da no koi da no oh no waza to saketeta  
>Furimawasarete nagasare tada kurikaesu<br>Thought it's juss foolish  
>Sude ni dareka itta you na dokoka demo mita you na<br>Yarikata de chikazuki sasowaretemo  
>I said, "sorry, boy...<strong>_

_**Evitaste deliberadamente decir si esto era amor o un simple romance.  
>Yendo de aquí para allá, voy con la corriente, una y otra vez.<br>Sólo tengo tontos pensamientos.  
>Pienso en cosas que alguien me dijo y en cosas que he visto.<br>Por el camino te acercaste a mí y me quisiste invitar a algo.  
>Te dije "lo siento, chico…"<strong>_

_**Totsuzen araware eye 2 eye  
>Kyuu ni ubawarete face 2 face<br>Mukiau karada to heart 2 heart  
>See my destiny kono shunkan ni<br>Ima made doko ni ita no? to  
>Zutto sagashiteta no ni to<br>Sasayakinagara mune e to  
>Hikiyoseru holdin' me too tigh<strong>_

_**De repente, ante mí apareciste, mirada con mirada.  
>Intentaste huir, cara con cara.<br>Nuestros cuerpos se enfrentaban, corazón con corazón.  
>Veo mi destino en ese instante<br>Y digo "¿dónde estás?",  
>Y "no te encuentro por ninguna parte".<br>Susurro en tu pecho.  
>Me acercas hacia ti y fuertemente me abrazas<strong>_

_**So crazy mezameta jounetsu  
>Sameta kokoro wo risetto<br>Ooo you step into my life (step into my life)  
>Subete ga kawaru<br>So crazy nanimo ka mo  
>Sutete shimaeru ka mo<br>I may be crazy dakedo (crazy dakedo)  
>Daremo tomerarenai (crazy 4 ya love)<strong>_

_**Locamente, esta pasión ha despertado.  
>Mi corazón deja de ser frío.<br>Ooh, eres parte de mi vida (eres parte de mi vida).  
>Todo está cambiando.<br>Locamente, todo.  
>Quizás olvide lo menos importante.<br>Quizás este loca pero (loca pero)  
>Nadie podrá detenerme (estoy loca por tu amor)<strong>_

_**I wanna hold you right now  
>I wanna touch you right now<br>Wanna kiss you, cling to you  
>Love you down all nite, aha...<strong>_

_**Quiero abrazarte ahora mismo.  
>Quiero tocarte ahora mismo.<br>Quiero besarte, quiero agarrarme a ti.  
>Ámame toda la noche, aha<strong>_

**-Lo hiciste muy bien Mina, sin duda llegaras lejos-**menciono Nicholas sin dejar de aplaudir al igual que los demás, por mi mente paso que esa canción la compuse después de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hace Yaten, bueno, era una de la tantas.

**-Se ve bien el cielo-**Argumente viendo atreves de una ventana el cielo totalmente nublado mientras me sentaba al lado de Seiya, tenía un color que me absorbía, un gris con algunos matices azules, a pesar de que no me agradan las lluvias si estoy fuera de casa y mas con un clima tan gélido como se nos estaba presentado, por suerte había calefacción para poderme despojar de la estorbosa chamarra

**-No te ves muy animada-**Menciono mientras descubrió mi semblante, aunque aparentaba una sonrisa en realidad mis ánimos estaban algo decaídos por lo sucedido con Malachite

**-¿Somos amigos verdad?-**Cuestione algo seria, le provoco gracia, pensando que estaba mal de mis sentidos, pero noto mi formalidad al distinguir que no me reía, el asintió y le conté lo sucedido, comprendiendo cada palabra sin poner énfasis a mis sentimientos hacia Yaten

-**Esas situaciones suelen pasar, pero sé que tu podrás superarlo, eres muy fuerte por eso te aprecio mucho, definitivamente mi hermano es un tonto**- Dijo para después escuchar que era su turno, me pare para salir e ir a la máquina de refrescos, mientras meditaba en aquellas palabras que me regalo mi amigo, incluso él y Taiki sabían de mis sentimientos, a ambos los quería como a mis hermanos y ellos igual a mi

**-****¿Por qué no pudo ser lo mismo con Yaten?-** me pregunte, como si esa remota posibilidad facilitaría mi vida, que absurdo, introduje la moneda, elegí el sabor, sin embargo la lata no salía y patee fuertemente la maquina-**Maldición, ¡sal!-**Dos personas que pasaron en ese momento se asustaron ante tal reacción, pero no me disculpe, en verdad estaba alteraba y necesitaba controlarme

**-Parece que sigues igual de explosiva-**Escuche de repente detrás de mí mientras recogía la lata que finalmente se digno a salir, voltee y me alegro verlo de nuevo después de varios años

**-¡Andrew!-**Lo abrace efusivamente y observe sus cambios, era alto, tez blanca, cabello color rubio y complexión delgada, se notaba que hacía deporte, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra, bastante cómodo, pero muy fresco, especulé - **Tanto tiempo**- Lo solté regalándole una sonrisa mientras me agarraba de ambas manos**-¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?-**

**-Pues regrese de Kyoto, estudiare en la Universidad aquí en Tokio**-Menciono, dándome cuenta que su personalidad y su amabilidad no había cambiado a pesar de los años y mas a la distancia, se había cambiado de ciudad debido al trabajo de sus padres después de que termino la preparatoria, me entere que asistiría a la misma Universidad que yo y venía al Karaoke a recibir la bienvenida de sus amigos de la preparatoria, fue una suerte encontrarnos **-¿Y usted señorita, ya se caso, anda de novia o algo por el estilo?** –Cuestiono, mientras yo rodaba mis ojos en señal de hastío, dale y duro con eso de casarse

-**Pues no me he casado y tampoco tengo novio, al contrario me esfuerzo para ser una gran cantante-**Ambos nos dirigimos a un cómodo sillón en el lobby, que estaban cerca de una ostentosa rockola y se empezó a escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas, Again- Lenny Kravitz

-**Mira que bien, me alegro mucho por ti, pero ni siquiera te molestaste en mandarme una carta, un correo electrónico ni una llamada**-Me reprocho, pero al instante lo puse al tanto de las vidas de Lita en su carrera de gastronomía, de Rei y Nicholas que aun no son pareja algo que de cierta manera esperaba mi amigo.

-**La carrera me absorbe demasiado y eso que todavía no soy famosa**-Justifique con cierto orgullo, y a la vez con algo de indignación, sin embargo era mi pasión – **De hecho los chicos están ahora…-**No termine frase ya que me distraje, la canción había terminado y una de las pantallas del local se encendió por obra de uno de los empleados que laboraban allí, era un programa de videos musicales, nuevamente apareció él, el mismo que me había alegrado esa mañana

**-¿Qué sucede?-**Escuche decir pero noto que mi mirada se fijaba al televisor- **Mira allí esta Ace**-Menciono con entusiasmo al ver lo mismo que admiraban mis ojos

-**El misterioso As**-Pronuncie embobada, mientras en el lugar alcanza a percibir los gritos de varias jovencitas, desde, "es tan hermoso", "que bello", "ese si es un hombre" y "ese es mi novio", me hubiera unido a los gritos pero eso sería demasiado, incluso para mi

**-¿Recuerdas cuando le rompiste el corazón?-**Escuche decir pero no entendía o no hallaba el sentido a esa pregunta

**-¿De qué hablas?-**Fije mi mirada tratando de no perder más detalle de la conversación de mi amigo de la secundaria

**-Ay no me digas que no te acuerdas, cuando se termino tu segundo año y yo me gradué de la secundaria**-Argumento mientras terminaba una cerveza oscura, que había pedido varios minutos antes

**-A ****Kaitou****-sempai** -Dije para seguir la charla pasó a paso, que parecía ya no tener trayectoria

**-Si a Kaitou, Kaitou Ace, como también es conocido como "El misterioso As"- **Después de eso me levante espantada y a la vez asombrada

**-¡¿QUE?-**Cuestione alarmada con voz temblorosa proseguí**-¿Quieres decir que Kaitou Ace, el de la secundaria, es "El misterioso As"?**-Señalaba con mi mano la pantalla en donde ahora se plasmaba una imagen cuando le era entregado el disco de oro por las ventas de su disco, rebosando de jubilo

**-Sí, ¿No lo sabías?, ¿no lo habías notado?-**Menciono con asombro, parecía no creerme a lo que le decía y yo a lo que me indicaba

**-Dios**-Me tape la boca para después, tocarme la frente**- Esto debe ser una broma**-Empecé a reírme como una loca, sin embargo la cara de Andrew demostraba molestia

**-Acuérdate que te dije que se fue del país**-Calme un poco mi risa y trataba de tranquilizarme para escuchar lo que pretendía decirme**- Se fue un tiempo a Estados Unidos y al parecer hace un año regreso iniciando su carrera de cantante y actor-**Me dijo mientras había terminado su bebida que había comprado antes en la máquina de refrescos, se incorporaba de su asiento para tomarme de los hombros

-**Ja, Estas bromeando**-Retire sus manos y me dirigí nuevamente con mis compañeros, tomando mis cosas para irme, no estaba de humor para bromas

**-¿Ya te vas?-**Menciono con preocupación Taiki al notar mi expresión

-**Sí, tengo que irme, nos vemos**-Dije rápidamente para huir lo más veloz que pudieran mis piernas, menos mal prefería usar tenis que un par de tacones, baje los escalones que daban directamente hacia la calle sin contar que era seguida por Andrew

-**Mina, espera**-Suplico, a lo cual yo pare al estar totalmente en el exterior del establecimiento, esperando escuchar que se trataba de una broma y una disculpa de su parte-**Lo que te dije es cierto**-Insistía en algo que para mí era absurdo, seguí mi marcha pero tomo mi brazo- **Dime, ¿Cuándo te he mentido?**-Era verdad, Andrew era de mis amigos más honestos y sinceros que tenia, por eso lo estimaba tanto y extrañaba sus consejos

-**Nunca, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, que tal vez, un día decidiste ser un excelente bromista**-Mencione mientras lo veía con enojo y con claro tono de sarcasmo, soltó el agarre sin quitarme su mirada de encima**-¿Cómo quieres que te crea, que yo en la secundaria conocí a un famoso cantante?, es ridículo- **Escéptica debería ser mi segundo nombre, su rostro se torno serio

**-Yo solo te dije la verdad, tú decides si me crees**- Suspiro resignado, por el frio se podía distinguir su aliento en el aire-**Supongo que nos veremos el lunes, nos vemos entonces**-Se dio vuelta para regresar al local sin embargo lo detuve poniendo mi mano en su hombro

**-Perdón, simplemente no lo puedo creer o no soy capaz de asimilarlo, es solo que últimamente me han pasado cosas que mi actitud se ha vuelto un poco irritable-**Comente un poco abatida mientras intentaba arreglar todo con mi amigo

-**Siempre has sido así**- Respondió con burla lo que hizo que se ganara una fuerte palmada en su brazo-**Auch, ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-**Yo lo mire con desaprobación, pero después me regalo un cálido abrazo, en verdad me hacía falta**- Somos amigos desde la secundaria, ¿Cómo crees que te voy a mentir?-**Me soltó y me regalo una sonrisa, al parecer Dios me lo mando en este momento tan difícil- **Vamos, te invito un café-** Sabia como me encantaba una buena taza de café en el frio acompañada de una buena charla, asentí con alegría, se disculpo con sus amigos, le conté lo que me sucedía, apoyando la decisión que había tomado con respecto Malachite y Yaten, después de eso me dirigí hacia mi casa, cansada me acosté en mi cama, me arrope y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormí antes de las once de la noche, sin embargo a las cinco de la mañana estaba totalmente despierta, había soñado nuevamente con Yaten y eso en vez de alegrarme, me molestaba, ¿De qué sirve quererlo si él no siente lo mismo?.

Inicio de semana, estaba en la pista de carreras que estaba a lado de la cancha de futbol, estaba lista, para mi rutina de ejercicios, no sin antes fijarme en el empastado, recordando lo que me había dicho Andrew, imposible, esa palabra era constante en mi diccionario personal, respire profundamente dejando ese tema a un lado, mire el cielo, nublado reiteradamente, se podía distinguir como algunos rayos de sol intentaban combatir los espesos nubarrones, querer abrir su paso hacia la superficie, sin embargo esa batalla no la estaban librando con éxito, en metáfora, se asemejaba a mi vida, tenía tantas cosas por pensar como para distraerme en algo absurdo, horas más tarde, a lo lejos divise a una de mis mejores amigas, Serena, era un poco más baja que yo, piel blanca, ojos celestes, llenos de calidez y confianza, cabello rubio llevado en dos particulares coletas en forma de odangos, llevaba un suéter en color negro de algodón en cuello v, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas que le ayudaban aumentar un poco su estatura.

-Serena- La llame mientras me acercaba por el largo pasillo que daba a los exteriores de las aulas, repletas de aéreas verdes, ella me miro reconfortada

-**Mina, que bueno que te veo, por favor perdóname por no ir el sábado, Darien y yo fuimos a comer con mis padres**- Se justifico apresuradamente, antes vivía con nosotras pero hace meses se fue a vivir con su novio Darien, la extrañamos en casa aunque Rei no le gusta admitirlo.

-**No te preocupes por ello, pero, ¿tendrás tiempo para charlar conmigo?-**Después de tranquilizarse, su rostro se asomo una mueca de duda, tal vez tenia curiosidad en lo que le iba contara

-**Claro, vamos por allá hay una banca vacía**-Ambas nos dirigimos a ese lugar-**Bien, soy toda oídos-**respire hondo para poder comenzar mi relato

-**Pues bien, me encontré con un compañero de la secundaria-** Todo empezaba bien, pero mientras estábamos sentadas, mirándonos frente a frente, le comente sobre la ilógica afirmación que me dio Andrew acerca de Kaitou Ace** -¿Puedes creerlo?-**Exclame con duda y con cierta sátira

**-No, parece mentira**-Respondió sorprendida, titubeo un poco-**Sin embargo seria increíble, poder decir que hace años rechazaste al hombre más deseado de Japón-**Empezó a reír ante esa idea, estaba de acuerdo, parecía un mal chiste, llegue pensar que el aire de Kyoto realmente lo había dañado.

Pasaron un par de semanas, hasta ahora Malchite se ha comportado distante, de cierta manera lo entiendo, no obstante es mi amigo y quisiera saber si el esta del todo bien, lo dudo, Yaten y yo casi no dialogamos, es mejor así, aunque me pone triste el hecho de no hablar con él, pelear y discutir, extrañaba eso, no, simplemente era él, hacer lo mismo con otra persona no era igual, algo faltaba, siempre, no pretendo ser conformista, desgraciadamente eso suele ser un arma de doble filo, después de una larga jornada de clases, regrese a mi hogar, en la sala mis amigas ya habían llegado y estaban viendo la televisión, era el noticiero, aunque escuchaba la típica pelea entre Rei y Serena que había ido de visita, entre la elección de una película que veríamos esa tarde, anuncie mi llegada haciendo mis respectivos saludos, cesando un poco aquella discusión, me senté en un amplio sillón individual, tenía algo de sueño, pero una nota de espectáculos capto mi atención, escuche que la gira de "El As misterioso" iba iniciar, siendo Tokio la primera ciudad en comenzar, algo que habían esperado casi una eternidad, atendía la voz de Amy alentándome para asistir al partido, dudaba en esa posibilidad-**El costo de esos boletos están fuera de mi alcance**- comente resignada.

**-¿Y porque no vas a la firma de autógrafos?-**Cuestiono Lita sosteniendo un periódico en mano, me lo extendió y yo observe la convocatoria, las chicas a excepción de Serena, esperaban que saltara de alegría, gritara, pero todo lo contrario, sentía nervios, angustia, miedo, ¿y si en verdad era él?, note sus miradas un tanto preocupadas, era ilógico tanto Nicholas, Rei y Lita sabrían la verdad, pero no era así, Andrew era el único que me aseguraba que "El misterioso As" y Kaitou Ace eran la misma persona.

**-¿Qué pasa?, no pareces emocionada**-Argumento Rei viéndome fijamente con atención y sobresaltada por mi actitud

-**No pasa nada, claro que estoy emocionada, solo que parece increíble, no lo puedo creer**-Dije bastante incrédula y algo shockeada, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas para mi, creo que estoy dramatizando de manera descomunal

**-Bueno es normal, en algún momento tenía que iniciar su gira**- Argumento Serena en tono de burla algo que distrajo a las chicas de mi expresión, solo trataba de ayudarme.

-**No diga eso, es solo que no puedo esperar más para poder verlo de frente** -Dije con la frente en alto, sintiéndome orgullosa y segura de mi misma –**Me imagino que será muy guapo, amable, con una hermosa sonrisa, casi como un príncipe, jajaja**- Mencione con mi característica emoción que hizo tranquilizar a la chicas, mire su expresión viendo que era la misma de siemre, sin embargo esa duda que había sembrado en mi Andrew, me estaba carcomiendo, tenía que ir a esa dichosa firma de autógrafos, además no tenía nada que perder, me consideraba su fan y seria increíble verlo en persona, en una semana, días antes de su primer concierto, se realizaría la convocatoria en un concurrido centro comercial, tenía que prepararme psicológicamente, ¿Acaso mi vida no era tan normal como yo pensaba?, era mi compromiso averiguarlo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, aun seguimos con esta mini- historia, me alegra mucho sus reviews, en cuanto como será la pareja, está en manos de ustedes decidirla, así que dejen sus reviews mencionando que pareja les gustaría más Mina&Yaten o Mina& Kaitou, la canción que se utilizo fue So Crazy de Namie Amuro, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, que por cierto está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí, hoy es su cumpleaños, en cierta forma él me inspiro a hacer esta historia, pero él no sabe, jaja, así que donde quiera que este, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños y a ustedes por siempre estaré **

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Chaito**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Reencuentro**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_Si a ti te lastimaron no dudes en venir que solo yo puedo ver lo importante que eres_

Era el día, había amanecido, no pude dormir gran parte de la noche, ¿razón?, los nervios, me incorpore de mi cama con mi pijama de franela rosada, camine lo suficiente para llegar a un espejo cercano, demonios, esa ojeras no me favorecen de nada, mi aspecto era lamentable, mi cabello no tenía orden alguno y mi rostro denotaba mas sueño que nada, lavé mi cara, el agua estaba fría eso me auxilio para espantar gran parte de mi pereza matutina incluyendo la desvelada que tenía encima a causa del insomnio, arregle mi cabello, decidí por algo diferente, ondulado, eso ya no sería el problema, la ropa.

**- ¿Qué se supone que me voy poner?-** Esto no me había pasado antes, no era algo que cotidianamente me preocupaba y lo peor de todo, Lita se estaba burlando de mi en vez de echarme una mano-**Eso es maldad pura**- le recalque con una mirada asesina

**-Mira quien lo dice, no me dijiste que Andrew estaría en la misma Universidad que nosotras-**comento con las mejillas encendidas, sabía que estaba enamorada de él, después de que se fue mi amigo a Kyoto.

**-Perdón-**dije cabizbaja, aceptando la culpa y mi sentencia, seguía en la búsqueda de alguna prenda en mi ropero de madera barnizada que estaba cerca de la puerta, se distinguía como sacaba varios atuendos al aire con desesperación y descartando los que no me convencían, sin mangas, demasiado provocativo, asimismo me estaría congelando, una chamarra, eso sería exagerado además el sol parece estar calentado un poco la ciudad, un suéter color morado, parece buena opción, con la blusa adecuada, aprobado, pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas largas sin tacón de color negro, por si algún diluvio me llegara a sorprender y tenga que correr para conseguir un refugio, hay que ser aprevenidas.

Al parecer estaba lista, me sentía cómoda con lo que portaba, me mire de cuerpo entero al espejo, un poco de brillo en los labios y algo para disimular las ojeras era lo que necesitaba mi rostro, ya teniendo estos puntos cubiertos, ahora sí, estaba bien, sin embargo, el pánico se estaba volviendo en mi acompañante por toda la tarde, almorcé algo ligero ya que mi estomago parecía estar un poco susceptible, sentada en la silla de madera tallada, movía mi pie derecho con rapidez, ansiedad, simultáneamente escuchaba la radio, Love panic de Yawmin, pretendía animarme con algo de éxito, VALOR MINA, VALOR, trataba de alentarme a mí misma.

**-Ya me voy-**Anuncie con un grito ya estando en la salida, sentía que mis piernas estaban temblando

**-Que te vaya bien-**Escuche de la voz de mis amigas, suspire con prisa, auto convenciéndome que me tranquilizara, oír música, parecía buena opción para distraerme un poco, empecé con algunas románticas, camine varias calles para tomar el autobús indicado, lo aborde sentándome junto a la ventana, mas distracciones, el clima no era tan malo después de todo, un poco de frio pero supe combatirlo con mi acertado atuendo, me fije que faltaban dos horas para que iniciara el evento, no obstante tenía que tomar fila para tener un buen lugar, no dudaría que varias jóvenes se hayan quedado toda la noche para ser de las primeras, que locura, reí por lo bajo sin embargo mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando habíamos llegado al recinto.

Seis chicas bajaron antes que yo, emocionadas, eufóricas, radiantes, portando consigo revistas y posters del misterioso As, mientras que yo, solo traía un cuaderno de pasta rosada que utilizaba en mis clases, no pude pensar en algo más, entre, me encantaba el lugar, era enorme, tenia tiendas de gran variedad, una fuente en el centro que la hacía ver aun más atractiva, camine por un extenso pasillo con tranquilidad mientras admiraba el lugar, miraba los aparadores, la ropa y accesorios de temporada, pronto llegaría a la tienda de discos donde sería el evento, pero antes me quede estática enfrente de la sala de cine, recordé cuando vine a este lugar junto con mis amigos para ver una película, a Malachite y a mí nos toco ir a comprar los boletos.

-**Hasta que al fin pudimos salir todos** -Comente con una sonrisa que él me correspondió, yo le confiaba mis secretos, mis ilusiones, mis miedos, mis sueños y sobre todo mis pensamientos hacia Yaten, siempre tenía algo alentador que decirme.

**-Si ya era hora**-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, intentando mantener un semblante sereno y era verdad, semana tras semana intentábamos juntarnos para salir, pero siempre se cruzaba algún pendiente, tarea o proyecto, pero esta vez la suerte nos sonreía.

-**Seria genial que mi novio hiciera una película**-Suspire con añoranza y ensoñación al mismo tiempo que ponía mis manos en señal de plegaria y en mis ojos se formaban mil corazones.

**-Tal vez no tenga tanto éxito**-Anuncio fastidiando sabiendo que me refería al misterioso As, ganándose un reclamo por mi parte

**-¡No digas eso, rompes mis ilusiones!-**En ese tiempo no entendía su molestia y mucho menos su seriedad cuando Yaten se me acercaba al momento que él estaba a mi lado, fui demasiado ciega, regrese nuevamente a la realidad.

Camine para llegar a varios metros de la tienda de música, había mucha gente, en su mayoría, mujeres, podía verse de todas la edades, era paradójico que chicas más jóvenes que yo, prácticamente unas niñas vinieran bastante provocativas, estarían dispuestas a que él les hiciera lo que quisiera, me recargue para hacer fila en un pilar que era parte de la edificación, era una lástima que mis amigas y compañeras que compartíamos el mismo gusto no pudieran venir por cuestiones laborales, de cierta forma era una suerte ser una desempleada en esta ocasión, opte por leer un manga, Itazura na kiss, era inverosímil que Kotoko hiciera hasta lo imposible para que su amado la tomara en cuenta llegando a extremos inverosímiles, Naoki Irie claro ejemplo de un joven desinteresado e indiferente por el sexo opuesto, no merece que nadie sufra por él, tal vez no era una mala persona, simplemente con su inteligencia y belleza llevaba una vida bastante fácil, a veces la vida fácil no es la vida correcta y no precisamente la que te dará la felicidad, estaba por leer las ultimas paginas hasta que escuche un masivo grito en la zona, allí estaba, me di cuenta que estaba corta en los enaltecimientos que acostumbro hacer cada vez que lo veía en alguna revista, comercial o video musical.

Hasta donde alcance a ver, vestía irreprochablemente un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca que se le pegaba al cuerpo y una chamarra de piel negra que de alguna forma lo hacía ver más irresistible, dudaba mas en esa posibilidad de que se tratara de Kaitou-sempai, aquel tímido joven de la secundaria el cual me declaro que yo le gustaba, de nuevo la palabra absurdo aparecía en mis pensamientos, se ubico en un escenario donde ya estaba listo una mesa elegantemente decorada y un par de guardaespaldas que asegurarían el bienestar del artista por algún percance que llegara a suceder a causa de una maniática admiradora, muchas esperábamos que dijera una palabras pero solo se dedico a saludar y sonreír, muchas se conformaron con eso, bueno, debía admitir que me llego a cautivar bastante.

**-Esto va tardar**-Me dije a mi misma, mientras conservaba mi lugar en la larga línea de espera, para poder recibir su autógrafo, me reí un poco al recordar como Yaten insistía darme el suyo, de alguna manera siempre me saca una sonrisa a pesar de lo molesta o lo estresada que este, definitivamente era adicta a él, mire el cielo a través de los ventanales que habían en el techo del centro comercial, las nubes habían cubierto por completo el firmamento con un gris intenso

-**Solo espero que no llueva**-Mencione por lo bajo, no obstante a las demás no les importaba mucho ese aspecto en medio de tanto cuchicheo que había entre las que venían en grupo, era incomodo, me puse nuevamente los audífonos y terminar de leer el tomo que estaba leyendo, sentía poco a poco como me acercaba, iba por la ultima hoja, hasta que escuche sonar mi celular, desistiendo a lo que estaba haciendo para atenderlo-**Bueno**-Conteste para esperar la voz que me respondería

**-Mina, hola, ¿si pudiste ir a la firma de autógrafos?-**Escuche decir del otro lado por parte de Ann, una compañera de la escuela con la que me llevaba muy bien

-**Sí, estoy en la fila, ¿vas a venir?-**Dije esperanzada ante la última pregunta, era con tal de apartarle un lugar y ya no estar tan sola, aunque seguramente me ganaría el reclamo de varias, probablemente me lanzarían a la fría fuente sin consideración

**-No, no puedo, estoy en el trabajo, te llame para que le pidieras un autógrafo para mí**-Explico a lo cual me desgano bastante, posteriormente me fije a la parte donde estaba él, Dios, se veía tan bien, a lo cual provoco que me mordiera el labio inferior, tenía que controlarme

-**Allí si te voy a fallar, porque solo permiten una firma por persona**-Argumente acongojada por no poder ayudarla, me imagino que del otro lado habrá hecho un gesto que expresara resignación

**-Bueno pues ni modo, disfruta ese bombón por mí, tratare mínimo ir al concierto, ya me voy porque allí viene mi jefe, cuídate mucho y después me cuentas**-Pareció tener prisa para colgar y no tener un llamado de atención de su jefe, me despedí de ella deseándole suerte, colgué, me sorprendí al notar que solo quedaban dos personas para mi turno, sin evitarlo recordé a Kaitou-sempai, en la secundaria, aquella vez que me lo presentaron, era tan taciturno y tímido, no lo conocí del todo, en un principio creí que me tenía miedo o que no le caía bien, todo influyo para impedir que ambos nos hiciéramos amigos, sin tan solo yo…

-**El que sigue**-Regrese a la realidad y solo pude pronunciar**-¿eh? Ah sí**-No parecía tener ese arrebato, los nervios me estaban traicionado, mas bien, nunca estuvieron de mi lado, era el momento, verlo cara a cara, sin embargo su vista se fijo a mi cuaderno cuando se lo entregue y buscaba alguna página en blanco para firmar en ella, seguía dudando, no era él

**-¿A quién se lo dedico?-**Cuestiono con una seductora voz, que me llego a cautivar y me robo el aliento, parecía amable y dulce, mis rodillas estaban por desmoronarse en cualquier momento, adonis estaba frente a mí y no me le estaba echando encima al contrario ni siquiera podía moverme, ¿Como rayos iba ser Kaitou-sempai de la secundaria?

**-Mina-**Respondí tratando de sonar tranquila y de que él me escuchara, pareció sonreír, estaba totalmente intimidada, maldito Andrew, me estaba arruinando el momento, pensaba mientras apretaba mi puño derecho, al mismo tiempo consideraba mil maneras de cómo golpearlo, darle su merecido, trate de tranquilizarme cuando recibí una mirada seria por parte del cantante que aun no terminaba de poner su valiosa firma, Dios, ni siquiera podía encarecerlo, desvié un poco mi mirada, no puede ser que por un momento caí en tal mentira , además, si se tratara del mismo Kaitou Ace, no creo que se acordaría de mi después de tener flirteos con un sinfín de modelos, está bien, cuido mi figura pero era totalmente ilógico, seria alguien insignificante, un nombre más en la lista, juro que me vengare de Andrew y le hare recordar que conmigo no se jue….

**-¿Te conozco?-**Lo mire nuevamente cuando hizo la pregunta, logrando que mi estrategia para castigar a mi compañero de la secundaria se interrumpiera de forma temporal, no obstante seguía callada-**Si, eres tú-**Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, tal vez se estaba equivocando, pero después hizo un lado la mesa que servía como barrera entre nosotros, parecía no importarle que la prensa, los fans y sus guardaespaldas estuvieran presentes, mire hacia donde estaban, note muchas caras de asombro y consternación, no pude hacer mas porque aprecié como sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban, mi cara se hundió en su pecho, sentí como estaban ardiendo mis mejillas, la blusa sin mangas hubiera sido una buena opción en ese entonces, me quede inmóvil mientras olía su delicioso aroma

-**Hola, ¿Cómo estas, te acuerdas de mí?-**NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, era lo único que alegaba mi cabeza, respondí su gesto, nadie creería que estaba abrazando al cantante y actor más codiciado y mucho menos que lo conocía hace ocho años, me soltó después de varios segundos, tímidamente mire su atractivo rostro y asentí un poco retraída, se escuchaban gritos y reclamos por las demás chicas que estaban en la fila, estaba ocupando tiempo de mas, enseguida tomo mi cuaderno y pareció escribir algo que no era precisamente su autógrafo-**Ten mi numero, llámame mañana, hay que ponernos al corriente, ¿está bien?-**Menciono cerca de mi oído con esa voz aterciopelada que hasta el más bello canto de un ángel parecería una molestia

-**Ok-**Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, sonreí, en definitiva los nervios querían que intentara hacer el ridículo, parecía broma, me sentía un objeto fácil para ellas, camine lentamente hacia la salida, ni siquiera me atreví volverlo a mirar, apretaba contra mí, el cuaderno y el manga escrito por Kaoru Tada, sin darme cuenta ya estaba afuera para esperar el autobús que me llevaría a mi casa, me senté derrumbada en una banca del paradero, miraba los coches pasar-**NO LO PUEDO CREER-**Grite a todo pulmón mientras me incorporaba de mi asiento y de pronto me fije en las miradas de consternación de una señora de edad avanzada, un hombre que había dejado de leer su periódico y de una pareja de novios más jóvenes que yo que se tomaban del brazo, recapacite al saber que la reacción la había realizado con mucho retraso

**-Je,je, lo siento, es la emoción de conocer al misterioso As**-Me disculpe, intentaron comprender mi situación, volví a tomar asiento bastante avergonzada, transcurrieron diez minutos y aborde el autobús, llegue a mi casa, Rei estaba en la sala, estaba enfrente de una computadora portátil, pero sus enormes ojos violetas expresaban un destello de curiosidad al ver mi entrada.

**-Bienvenida, ¿Ya por fin cumpliste tu sueño?-**Cuestiono mofándose sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que en realidad había sucedido, ni de la verdadera identidad del misterioso As.

**-Pues algo así-**De pronto sentir el calor de hogar, provoco que mis parpados se volvieran más pesados de lo acostumbrado, me adentre mas y mi Lita estaba por terminar la comida-**Ya llegue**-Anuncie al mismo tiempo que ella despegaba su vista un momento del guisado para mirar mi figura

**-Que bueno, ¿Cómo te fue?-**Me interrogo, mientras dejaba escapar un espeso bostezo, si le digo la verdad me dirá seguramente que estoy loca.

-**Me fue bien**-_Bastante bien hubiera sido correcto decir_-**Había muchas chicas**-_Pero solo me conocía a mí, hasta me abrazo con sus fuertes y bien formados brazos_, cállate Mina, parece ser que te has vuelto un poco presuntuosa, ¿no lo crees?, _bah!, si es la pura verdad_, demonios, ahora me encontraba en una lucha interna, con la que parece ser mi conciencia o más bien mi indigestado ego, basta, continuando con la charla

**-¿Y qué tal, guapo el hombre?-**Comento con picardía a lo cual yo suspire recordando su sonrisa, sus ojos, Dios, era dotado de hermosura por donde uno lo viera

**-¿Guapo?, JA, ES HERMOSO, DIVINO, MAGNÍFICO, es simplemente perfecto-**Parecía estar totalmente atrapada en su encanto y lo peor, no quería salir de ese enredo de emociones, Andrew no me mintió, era él

-**¿Y entonces?, ¿Qué paso siempre, te le echaste encima?-**Obviamente no le podía decir: No Lita, él se me echo encima; aunque prácticamente no paso así, fue un simple abrazo, _oh vamos, debes de admitir que no todas las que fueron al evento recibieron ese gesto del que fuiste bendecida_, pensé que te ibas a quedar callada, maldición, parece que no dormir bien está afectando seriamente mis neuronas

**-No, ni siquiera pude moverme**-Explique, viendo que a Lita le pareció convincente mi respuesta

**-Ya voy a servir de comer**-Anuncio mi amiga acercándose a la estufa mientras que Rei y Amy entraban y se dirigía a sentarse al comedor

-**Comeré más tarde, tengo más sueño que hambre**-Comente, mis amigas comprendieron mi excusa, me dirigí a mi habitación, deje el cuaderno y el libro encima del buro cerca mi cama, me acosté, arropándome con una extensa y cálida cobija para lidiar con el frio, al momento de poner mi cabeza en la almohada me quede profundamente dormida.

Podría calcular que eran alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde, escuche espesas gotas agua impactar con la ventana de m i habitación que daba al exterior del edificio, deduje que al fin estaba lloviendo como ya tenía previsto, abrí mis ojos, insisto, adoro mi cama, sin embargo mi estomago exigía alimento alguno, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto me enderece, me toque la frente como si evitara que Morfeo me volviera a seducir retornar a su lado

-**Ja, debió ser un sueño**-Mencione para mí misma, recordando la experiencia que aun no creía que había sucedido, prendí una pequeña lámpara que estaba en el buro, su luz me incomodo por un momento a pesar de que una pantalla de color beige cubría la bombilla, me fije en el cuaderno que estaba junto al libro y la destellante lámpara, lo tome con algo de duda, reí ante la ridícula escena que estaba haciendo

-**Qué tontería, si la abro solamente veré su autógrafo y listo, no habrá ningún número de teléfono escrito**-Al mismo tiempo que lo abría, me sorprendí del resultado al distinguir que en una de las hojas de en medio, no estaba solamente su firma si no también un extenso número telefónico, lo cerré con pavor

-**No, esto no puede estar pasando, tranquilízate Mina, no deberías tener este tipo de alucinaciones con respecto a tu mas grande amor platónico, ni mucho menos pensar que se trata de ****Kaitou**** Ace al que rechazaste en la secundaria, ¡por favor!, regresa a la realidad**- Me reprendí a mi misma, decidí abrir nuevamente el cuaderno con los ojos cerrados, intentaba tranquilizarme y salir de ese mundo de ilusión en el cual según yo segundos antes me encontraba atrapada, abrí primero mi ojo izquierdo, posteriormente mis orbes estaban completamente abiertos al notar el mismo resultado

**-No era un sueño**-Ahora si estaba convencida, al anochecer "El misterioso As" se hacía dueño de mis pensamientos evitando que yo cayera bajo las garras de Morfeo, tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, fijos en la oscuridad, intentaba acomodarme de mil maneras, ¿Acaso, había algo más que suplantara mi adoración hacia mi cama?, si, existía y era precisamente el mejor cantante del momento, por si fuera poco era el mismo que rechace una tarde de fin de semestre, después de ocho años me recordaba, me sonreía con esplendor y deseaba que nos pusiéramos al tanto de nuestras vidas.

El sol hizo nuevamente su llegada, me encontraba mas absorta de las circunstancias en vez de estar somnolienta, nuevamente no había pernoctado como debería, espero que eso no me afecte y esa molesta vocecilla en mi cabeza vuelva a aparecer, di inicio a un nuevo día, empezaría con una ronda de labores domesticas, _¿Y a qué hora piensas hablarle?_, creí que no aparecerías nuevamente en mi cabeza, _si, si como sea, contéstame la pregunta_, yo sabré a que hora le llamo ¿ok?, _cálmate, ¿a poco vas a negar que me echaste de menos?,_ si lo niego, respire profundo y conté hasta diez, terminado lo llamare, ¿contenta?, _por el momento_.

Después de un dialogo interno, finalice mis actividades del día domingo, el reloj de mi celular marcaban las cuatro y veinte, las chicas no estaban en casa, Rei había ido al templo Hikawa a visitar a su abuelo, Amy saldría con Taiki, Serena no anuncio que me visitaba y menos teniendo a su novio todo el día con ella, que envidia, Lita fue invitada por Andrew a salir en la mañana, por lo cual ella perdono mi vida, estaba sola en mi habitación, me senté sobre mi cama, tenía todo listo, celular en mano, la libreta abierta, visualizando su firma y ese número, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, empecé a marcar los números que parecían no tener fin, al concluir puse el teléfono a mi oído, sin embargo colgué por inercia-**Tranquilízate Mina, valor, ten valor**-Apreté la tecla de remarcar, esta vez no me echaría para atrás, nunca había sentido el teléfono tan pesado como ahora, ¿me contestara?, ¿Qué me dirá?, me preguntaba al tiempo que escuchaba como estaba marcando, hasta que de pronto.

**-¿Bueno?-**Al fin escuchaba su voz, me estaba derritiendo como si estuviera bajo el incesante sol primaveral, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo levemente y si no fuera por la cobija con la que me cubrí, prácticamente me estaría congelando, a pesar de mi fuerte taquicardia debía contestar

**-Hola, soy Mina, ¿recuerdas?, ayer, en la firma de autógrafos**-Mencione tratando de sonar calmada al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos con fuerza para calmar esa ansiedad que terriblemente me invadía, no era mi estilo llamarle a un hombre que me atraía por mucho que me gustara, lo consideraba prácticamente el suicidio, era la primera vez que llegaba a ese límite.

**-No, no lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?-**Al escuchar eso, me quede pasmada, sin habla, paralizada por completo, ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?, ¿Acaso seria otra broma del destino?

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un tanto emocionante, ya que muchos esperaban la aparición del misterioso As, sigan mandando sus votos, los tomo mucho en cuenta, así que no se queden atrás con su pareja favorita, agradezco sus reviews, y cualquier duda avísenme, y como siempre…**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Chaito**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Encanto**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_El tiempo aún fluye dentro de mi corazón realmente nuestros días juntos son ya sólo recuerdos_

Vergüenza era la palabra con lo que se asemejaba a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, ¿Podía compararse a tirarse un balazo en la cabeza?, seguramente, me quede viendo el vacio mientras mis músculos no podían tener movimiento alguno, sosteniendo el teléfono asemejando a una curiosa estatua de marfil.

**-No, no lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?-**Mi cabeza no pensaba en una manera precisa de cómo dar una respuesta que carecía por completo**-No te creas, es broma, como olvidarme de ti-**Con esas palabras sentí como mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo, si quería darme un buen susto, lo había logrado con creces-¿Estas hablando de tu movil?-Cuestiono con un tono preocupado y algo alarmado

**-Auhmm si**-Conteste tímidamente pero no entendía a que venia la pregunta

**-¿Qué te parece si te llamo después?, porque si no gastaras mucho dinero en la llamada-**Sonó preocupado por ese aspecto a lo cual inevitablemente me dejo sorprendida

**-Está bien**-Accedí, tal vez tenía algún asunto pendiente y era una forma de colgarme sutilmente

**-Perfecto, te llamare en unos minutos-**No me dio tiempo de responderle ya que escuche el sonido advirtiendo que había colgado, suspire y deje mi celular por un lado, encendí el televisor buscando alguna entretenido, vi que una película estaba por empezarse, La casa del lago, una de mis favoritas y además romántica, me sentía cómoda ya que mis pendientes escolares los había terminado con tiempo, en cuanto los minutos fueron pasando, me quede dormida con el televisor prendido, Morfeo al fin se hizo presente, una hora después desperté dándome cuenta que aun estaba sola y los protagonistas al fin se citaban para encontrarse en un lujoso restaurant, seguramente Kaitou se había olvidado de la llamada o tal vez no le tomo importancia, decidí prestarle más atención a la película y tal vez darme un baño caliente, reponer energías para el día siguiente, no obstante el sonido de mi celular logro sacarme de mis cavilaciones , nervios, nuevamente ese sentimiento se apoderaba de mi como aquella lluvia que no tenía pensado irse de la ciudad, no me quedo de otra que contestar

**-Bue…no**-Procure bajarle el volumen a mi televisor para concentrarme enteramente en esa llamada

**-Hola, ¿estas muy ocupada?-**Escuche nuevamente esa ronca y varonil voz que tenía un efecto que me hipnotizaba, trague saliva para poder soltar mi respuesta

**-No, solo estoy viendo una película-**Trate de sonar lo mas natural posible que me pareció un esfuerzo sobre humano

-**Ah si, ¿Cuál es?-**

**-La casa del lago, una película que ya vi como mil veces**-Maldición, quizá di información que ni siquiera le interesa, escuche reírse levemente, como me gustaría tenerlo de frente y ver su maravillosa sonrisa

**-¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué has hecho?-**Pregunto a lo cual trate de ponerme lo más relajada y acomodarme bien en mi cama, debía admitir, estaba alegre ante el hecho de que se interesara por lo que pasaba en mi vida

-**Bueno, pues he estado bien gracias, estudio música, apenas voy en séptimo semestre**-Argumente alejando poco a poco mi timidez y tratar de iniciar una charla amena

-**Música, que coincidencia**-Menciono con cierta admiración sin embargo trate que eso no me alterara en absoluto-**tenemos algo en común**-

**-Es una de mis grandes pasiones**-Conteste denotando alegría y orgullo

**-¿Ah si?, ¿Acaso hay alguna otra pasión que tengas?-**Indago con curiosidad algo que de momento me dejo pensativa pero reaccione de inmediato

**-Bueno si, una de ellas también es componer, pero cantar sin duda es mi más grande pasión**-Respondí con seguridad y algo entusiasta

**-Me alegra que estés en camino de cumplir tus sueños-**Mis sueños, sin querer la imagen de cierto compañero de clases llego a mi mente, definitivamente Yaten llego para quedarse en mis pensamientos

**-Gracias**-Si supiera por todo por lo que he pasado, diría que ha sido producto del Karma**-Pero tú no te quedas atrás, eres muy conocido en el país-**Exclame con éxtasis sin denotar mi gran admiración que le tenía, no obstante tenía que saber que lo idolatraba por el simple hecho de ir a la firma de autógrafos

-**Trato de poner mi mejor esfuerzo-**Modestamente señalo, muchas estamos agradecidas que así lo haga, Dios, creo que ya estoy alucinando demasiado, tenía una conversación con él, no la iba desaprovechar en mis locuras

**-Y lo has logrado, mucha gente te admira, deberías estar orgulloso de eso**-Espero no haber sonado superficial, algo en mi interior incitaba alentarlo por la personalidad tan retraída que tenía cuando lo conocí, posiblemente esa era mi naturaleza

**-¿Tu también…..me admiras?-** Rayos, eso no me la esperaba aunque debía haberla visto venir, no obstante eso no resto mi asombro al quedarme sin palabras-**Bueno, lo digo porque estabas en la firma de autógrafos ayer-**Agrego con timidez poniendo en duda mi fanatismo hacia él, deseaba que eso se quedara así

**-La verdad es que tenía que resolver una duda, de hecho el otro día vi a Andrew, ahora estudia en la misma Universidad que yo, en la carrera de Comercio Internacional**-Desvié el tema, no quería decirle que en cierta forma lo admiraba, lo idolatraba, hasta soñaba con él y en otra decirle que dudaba que él era el mismo Kaitou Ace que había conocido en secundaria

**-¿En serio?, ¿Y cómo ha estado, él y los demás?-**Me sentí más tranquila al saber que mi plan había funcionado

-**Pues veras, Nicholas estudia Derecho, Rei Diseño de modas y Lita Gastronomía, todos en la misma Universidad que yo**-Conteste con mas animo y sonando mas natural, como si hablara mi amigo de toda la vida

-**Ja, creo que soy el único inculto**-Volvió a reírse, mofándose de si mismo, a pesar de que ya muchos desearían estar en su lugar, incluso el mismo Yaten, que insistencia en estar en mi cabeza

-**No digas eso, has viajado mucho, no dudaría que conoces bastante de esos lugares**-Sonreía con mas confianza, los fantasmas del pasado se iban esfumando en el tiempo que mantea la conversación

**-Por cierto, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-**Me quede perpleja ante esa incógnita, pero en realidad también me alegraba, mire por un momento el piso, como si el color del azulejo fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

**-No, por ahora no**-Conteste intentando no sonar abatida por tal hecho, pasaron varios segundos, agarre el suficiente valor para preguntar**-¿Y tú?-**

**-No, tampoco por el momento**- No sabía como reaccionar, alegre, asombrada o interesada, estaba confundida-**Oye, si no estás muy ocupada, ¿te gustaría salir el próximo sábado?, no se, pasear por la ciudad-**¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo una cita?, no lo puedo creer, espero no desmayarme

-**Auhmm, claro**-Disimulaba mi alegría, total, simplemente iba verme con un antiguo compañero de la secundaria que se me había declarado, en su tiempo yo lo rechace y por si no fuera poco, era un famoso cantante, atractivo y que todas las mujeres deseaban, incluyéndome

**-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las dos de la tarde, en el parque numero 10?-**Cuestiono de la forma más natural del mundo, me imagino que con anterioridad se habría citado con un sinfín de hermosas mujeres

**-Me parece bien**-Atine decir, asintiendo con mi cabeza enérgicamente sin importar que él no me estuviera viendo, era preferible así

-**Es un hecho, entonces, nos vemos hasta entonces, cuídate**-

-**Igualmente, por cierto**-Dude por unos instantes en continuar mi frase, pero algo me impulso a no detenerme-**Suerte en el concierto**-Dije con demasiada sutilidad que no creía poder demostrar

-**En verdad te lo agradezco, nos vemos**-Respondió con esa voz tan seductora que me envolvía en su encanto

-**Nos vemos-**Colgué aunque deseaba seguir hablando con él, suspire profundamente y deje caer pesadamente mi cuerpo en mi cama, ¿Acaso mi vida esta empezando cambiar radicalmente?

El día del concierto había llegado y con eso el taller de composición al cual asistía en la escuela, nuestro profesora, era alguien alrededor de los treinta años, cabello aguamarina, piel clara, rostro amable, delgado, estatura promedio, vistiendo con un sencillo vestido azul rey que hacia resaltar sus ojos portando unos sencillos lentes, seria una fantasía para cualquiera de sus alumnos de preparatoria a las cuales les daba clases por las tardes, para ellos era una lástima que tenia pareja, era una persona de confianza, sabia una que otra cosa de mi, incluyendo lo de Malachite y Yaten, la estimaba mucho, mis compañeros y yo nos ubicamos en los asientos del auditorio formando una gran fila, en el escenario la profesora Michiru daba las indicaciones, normalmente.

-Muy bien chicos es hora de comenzar, espero que todos hayan realizado el trabajo que les encargue con respecto a la pasión y el romance, deben demostrar estas dos características en su escrito, empecemos con** Higashi**-Indico hacia mi compañero que estaba a mi derecha, fueron pasando uno por uno, algunos muy buenos y otros carentes de emoción-**Mina, tu turno**-Menciono con una sonrisa, mientras me paraba y me diriga a las escaleras para estar arriba del escenario, me acerque al micrófono, deje caer mis hombros a pesar que todas la miradas se posaban sobre mi e hice la señal para que la pista iniciara.

_**Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara**_

_**watashi ni motarete naite ii kara**_

_**Si el llanto que hay en ti**_

_**no puedes contener**_

_**Ven a mi y abrazame libera tu alma**_

_**I get, I get, I get, can you fel it?**_

_**I get, I get, I get, can you dream it?**_

_**tada kono mama**_

_**Yo se, yo se, yo se, que sientes**_

_**Yo se, yo se, yo se, que sueñas**_

_**quiero quedarme aqui**_

_**Come my way**_

_**kono yami no hotori**_

_**Come close to me**_

_**ima akari tomoshi**_

_**I'll be with you, I'll be with you**_

_**tada soba ni iru kara**_

_**So come my way**_

_**Ven a mi**_

_**donde la luna brille mas**_

_**Unete a mi**_

_**y un rayo de luz buscar**_

_**Vena a mi, ven a mi**_

_**quiero estar cerca ya de ti**_

_**Asi que ven a mi**_

_**Come my way**_

_**Come close to me**_

_**Come my way**_

_**Come close to me**_

_**Llamandote**_

_**¿Puedes oirme?**_

_**Asi que ven a mi**_

Terminando recibí los aplausos de mis compañeros incluyendo el de mi profesora, regrese a mi asiento mientras me acicalaba mi espeso y largo cabello para calmar la ansiedad

**-Muy bien muchachos, cada uno demostró su enfoque a estos temas, espero que les haya servido para lo que sigue y mas como una tarea, lo tomen como una reflexión, la forma en como ven y sienten la vida, no hay que olvidar que cada minuto es importante, pero sobre todo el momento**-Su voz nos encaminaba a una verdad de la cual difícilmente podríamos escapar**-Ahora para nuestra siguiente sesión hagan esta misma actividad, con el tema de miedo y orgullo hacia aquel sentimiento que solemos negar pero que inevitablemente se ha vuelto una realidad-**Esto último lo dijo mirándome con benevolencia como si yo fuera un libro abierto, para muchos este aspecto era muy difícil hacer perceptible en mi –**Nos vemos la próxima semana en la próxima sesion, que descansen-**Ante este anuncio muchos se pararon de sus lugares, mientras sin mucha prisa guardaba mi cuaderno donde tenía algunos apuntes.

-**Has mejorado bastante**-La maestra se sentó a mi lado, sonreí levemente-**Me imagino que estas contenta-**Mire hacia el frente para que no notara todo lo contrario a lo que ella pronosticaba

-**Sin embargo tengo que sufrir y vivirlo para poder expresarlo**-Comente mofándome de mi misma-**Y sobre todo hacer sufrir a alguien a quien no lo merece**-Acomode algo de cabello detrás de mi oreja tratando de controlarme**-¿Y todo para que?-**Alce un poco mi voz con algo de desesperación, escuchándose el eco por todo el recinto-**Esto nunca, nunca debió a ver pasado, yo no debí-**Me quede callada tenia que tranquilizarme

-**Pero paso, no debes sentirte culpable por lo sucedido con Malachite, ahora más que nunca lo comprendes**-Me decía calmadamente con esa mirada inmensa de serenidad que no me provoco el efecto esperado

**-Lo se, por eso creo que él debe de odiarme o por lo menos despreciarme**-Conteste con tristeza ya que no lo quería perder, Malachite era como un hermano, me era imposible verlo como a un hombre

**-Ahora también entiendes el lugar de Yaten**-Tenía razón y no lo había tomado en cuenta, tal vez intentaba de entre los escombros recuperar aquella Mina a quien le pudiera ofrecer su amistad y nada más, mi gran error fue desviarme a un camino equivocado al cual nunca me dio acceso, como yo lo hice con Malachite

**-Es verdad, ahora distingo las dos caras de la moneda**-Dije como si hubiera descubierto la verdad mas grande del Universo, aunque no fuera así, eso calmaría mi rencor mal enfocado, seria horrible que Malchite sufriera y reprochara por lo que yo siento como yo lo he hecho con Yaten-**Gracias, si no hubiera sido por usted no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso**-Me pare con entusiasmo mirándola de frente-**Ahora y en adelante seguiré caminos a los cuales soy bienvenida** –Dije con algo de melancolía, no era fácil asimilar este hecho en cuestión de segundos, tendría que superar pruebas día con día

**-Me alegro haberte sido de ayuda, cuando quieras sabes que estoy aquí para me necesites**-Se paro para tomarme de los hombros, asentí con una sonrisa, me soltó, tome mis cosas dispuesta a retirarme

**-Mina**-Escuche resonar mi nombre, por aquella voz que aun me seguía paralizando a pesar de única realidad que existía

**-Nos vemos Mina, cuídate**-La profesora se despidió de mi tomando su portafolio debajo de su brazo, después de haberse abrigado con chaqueta negra

-**Hasta luego profesora**-Levante mi mano en señal de despedida al mismo tiempo que Yaten se me acercaba con una mirada inquieta que no lograba descifrar su origen mientras que su sonrisa trataba ser la de siempre, tal vez temía a mi impulso de tratarlo de manera poco afectiva-**¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**Cuestione calmada y disimulando una sonrisa amistosa

**-Vine a traerte el tomo de Skip Beat! que dejaste en el salón**-Justifico, era imperdonable que lo hubiera olvidado, me encanta la historia Kyoko es admirable, me había enamorado de Tsuruga Ren, lástima que solo fuera un manga

**-¿Y qué te pareció?-**Hojeaba el tomo con delicadeza, sospechando que la curiosidad lo había vencido como para hojear unas cuantas paginas

-**No es mi estilo**-Metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla que portaba**-¿Oye ya te vas a ir?**- Deje a un lado mi tomo para verlo fijamente

**-No se ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

-**Es que Seiya va jugar futbol americano, pero hace rato no lo vi en la cancha, me quería quedar a verlo jugar y no se si irme-**Ante esto mis labios reaccionaron primero que mi cerebro

**-Si quieres yo te acompaño-**A pesar de eso lo dije como si le hubiera dicho a cualquier amigo, espero que no se malinterprete, el accedió y ambos nos dirigimos a las canchas, allí estaba su hermano con una admiradora suya, listo para entrar el juego, fue una lástima que todas las gradas estuvieran ocupadas pero que más se podía hacer, el partido dio inicio a su segundo tiempo

**-¿Acaso no ves?, juegas horrible** –Escuche decir de Yaten que insultaba a su hermano, a pesar de esa faceta de hostilidad y enojo tenia un cierto encanto que provocaba admíralo fijamente y no perder detalle de sus facciones

**-Oye, no seas tan cruel con él, hace lo que puede**-Argumente con algo de risa, al ver las reacciones de Seiya que parecía emanar una aura maligna, aun debajo de su ostentoso uniforme y casco

**-Si querías ver un buen partido me hubieras pedido que yo jugara**-Dijo con esa seductora sonrisa a la cual impuse una barrera, él nunca dejaría de ser un coqueto

**-Si claro**-Me burle mientras cruzaba mis brazos en señal de resistencia

-Por cierto, muy pronto hare una fiesta-Relaje un poco mi semblante –**Es el cumpleaños de Yuki y pienso en hacer una fiesta, pero no se, aun no estoy muy convencido, ¿Qué opinas**?-Dijo el nombre de su novia, sentí un horrible sensación en mi pecho mientras que mi garganta se formaba un doloroso nudo

-**No se, es tu novia, tu debes de decidir**-Conteste a la defensiva, me arrepentí de ello, debía comportarme como una amiga comprensiva y no como una mujer despechada, herida de muerte en el orgullo, sin embargo noto que en sus labios se formo una media sonrisa al tiempo que su visión estaba en el juego, odio que las cosas no sucedan como uno quiere-**Por cierto, ¿terminaste con la canción de la otra vez?-**Trate de reparar mi error, encaminándonos a un nuevo tema

-**No, aun faltan detalles, ahora que recuerdo, ¿no te enteraste que tu querido misterioso As se andaba ligando a una chica?-**Dijo con burla sin imaginarse de lo que en realidad había pasado

**-¿Ah si?-**Cuestione un poco temerosa pero sin demostrarlo

**-Si, así que ten cuidado porque te lo van a ganar-** Desvié mi mirada hacia el vacio con una enorme tristeza, parece que no le importaba que mis ojos se posaran en otra persona y mucho menos que muy pronto tendría una cita con un guapo y atractivo cantante, debía aceptarlo él siempre me vería como una amiga y nada mas, luchare para que estas lagrimas no se derramen en vano, maldición, ¿Debería olvidarme de la absurda idea de anhelar ser la mujer de su vida**?-¡MINA CUIDADO!-**Regrese a la realidad dándome cuenta que el balón de futbol se acercaba con la intención de estacionarse en mi cabeza, mis reflejos no estaban funcionando, no me moví en absoluto, de repente observe como se ponía frente a mi y como un hábil halfback atrapaba el balón con ambas manos, muchos aplaudieron su acto heroico, lanzo la pelota para que continuara el juego, estaba totalmente impactada

-**Deberías darme las gracias, te salve la vida-**Se giro a verme con una cara de satisfacción sin embargo no sabia que decir exactamente

-**Pues deberías ponerte de halfback la próxima vez juegues**-Atine decir sin mucho afán

**-¿Bromeas?, la otra vez me metieron como diez anotaciones**-A pesar de lo arrogante que sea, de lo presuntuoso, coqueto, petulante, al ver que lo hizo al atrapar la pelota debía afirmar, AMO PROFUNDAMENTE A YATEN

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, aquí un nuevo cap, de esta historia, esa Mina, pobrecilla está empezando a confundirse, dice amar a Yaten, pero Kaitou la hace estremecerse, ¿sera solamente admiración por el?, les recomiendo que sigan leyendo y que sigan votando por su pareja favorita, el bello Kaitou Ace lleva la delantera y eso que no ha hecho de las suyas, jajaja ;D, pero en fin la canción que se utilizo fue Come de Namie Amuro, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, que son muy tomado en cuenta, solo me queda una cosa y como siempre**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Chaito**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**La cita**

Todos los nombres son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

_Ven y enséñame a creer que este mundo puede ser algo más que un lugar tan vacío cariño mío_

El concierto por fin se había realizado, vi las noticias y todavía parecía no creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba tomando en cuenta que no estaba ingiriendo alguna droga o algún tumor en mi cabeza estaría afectando estos sucesos, sobre todo cuando en la prensa se divulgo la noticia en donde "El misterioso As" había abrazado efusivamente a una de sus admiradoras en la firma de autógrafos, había algunas fotos, para mi suerte no se alcanzaba ver mi cara pero si la vestimenta, no podía negar que era yo, el recinto donde se había presentado se había llenado totalmente, recordé de que los boletos se habían acabado rápidamente a pesar del alto precio que tenían.

Al día siguiente, Serena y yo almorzábamos alejadas de los demás para poder platicar tranquilamente, se quedo sorprendida al contarle lo sucedido con Yaten y el balón que estuvo por estrellarse en mi cara, ella era afortunada, tenía un novio bastante apuesto, inteligente y sobre todo caballeroso, faltaba poco para que se graduara, ella siempre lo miraba desde lejos confesándome lo mucho que le gustaba, por azares del destino Amy y yo pudimos hablarle, notamos que era un excelente conversador sin embargo cuando Serena se nos unía se volvía un poco retraído y a veces a la defensiva con mi amiga, esto en un principio desanimo a mi amiga, no obstante días después se hicieron novios, ambos eran felices y eso me alegraba de sobremanera.

**-Te ves preocupada, ¿te pasa algo?-**Menciono mientras se percataba de mi serio semblante

**-Bueno, es que, ¿recuerdas la ocasión en que te dije aquella vez que me encontré con Andrew?-**Me conocía bastante bien, podría confiar en ella pero temía que me juzgara de chiflada

**-Si, de hecho recuerdo que Lita me comento que fuiste a la firma de autógrafos del misterioso AS, por cierto ni te pregunte como te fue**-Parecía no sospechar ni lo más mínimo de lo que en realidad paso

**-Pues resulto que Andrew tenía razón**-Respondí mientras trataba de sonar lo más calmada y que se escuchara como cualquier suceso cotidiano que le podría pasar a cualquiera

**-¿Cómo?-**Pregunto bastante incrédula, yo en su lugar hubiera dicho lo mismo-**A ver espera, entonces, ¿El misterioso AS es el mismo que se te declaro en la secundaria?-**Asentí tratando de convencerme a mi misma

**-De hecho este sábado saldré con él**-En otra situación hubiera sonado eufórica y gritarlo a todo pulmón pero actuaba de la manera contraria

**-No lo puedo creer-**Hacia movimientos negativos con su cabeza, no obstante sabía de antemano que no suelo mentir, trataba de asimilar tal información

**-Lo se**-Dije cabizbaja, necesitaba que ella me comprendiera y me aconsejara en esta situación

-**Pues, después de ver las dos caras de la moneda, yo creo que es hora de ver el canto, ¿no crees**?-Argumento haciendo que recibiera su apoyo a lo cual yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa-**Bueno, será mejor que te lleve al auditorio, hoy tienes una presentación con la profesora Tenoh-**Ambas nos al auditorio, la invite ya que era una presentación para todo el público, donde desgraciadamente esa clase estaba Yaten y Malachite venía acompañado de mis demás amigos, cada uno en el extremo del recinto, por lo cual opte por estar en medio junto con Serena aunque lamento no estar a lado de Darien , la clase empezó muchos estábamos tensos por la presentación que haríamos ya que valdría la mayor parte de la calificación del parcial

**-Minako Aino, su turno**-menciono mi maestra después de que pasaron tres compañeros, ella era alta, de cabello rubio cenizo, que a primera vista parecería un hombre muy apuesto, pero en realidad era una mujer, muy estricta en la materia, me levante del asiento y subi al escenario, relaje mis hombros, vi los rostros de mis amigos proporcionándome varias palabras de aliento, di un fuerte suspiro y di la señal para que iniciara la música.

_**komatta mono da wa sonna me de**_

_**suki da tte itte iru you ne marude**_

_**I'm not yours**_

_**I'm not his**_

_**dare no mono demo**_

_**kotoba yori kataru sexy na hips**_

_**daremo ga hirefusu kono hot lips**_

_**I know you can't resist**_

_**kitto hanarerarenai**_

_**Estoy en problemas, pero tus ojos parecen**_

_**decir que me quieres**_

_**No soy tuya**_

_**No soy de él**_

_**No soy de nadie**_

_**En lugar de palabras, dejo que mis caderas sexys hablen**_

_**Todo el mundo se lanza a mis labios calientes**_

_**Sé que no puedes resistir**_

_**Definitivamente no se puede escapar**_

Inicie con mi presentación, debía admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa ya que entre el público estaba el chico que le gustaba y el chico que se robaba mis suspiros, por un momento me fije que ambos miraban atentamente mis movimientos sobre el escenario.

_**yorimichi suru na to your mama used to say**_

_**demo yokubou ni katenai risei**_

_***cuz I'm your bad habit kurikaesu**_

_**nando demo nando demo**_

_**bad habit yamerarenai**_

_**dou shiyou mo dou shite mo**_

_**"No te dejes caer en el camino", su madre solía decir:**_

_**Pero la razón no puede vencer el deseo**_

_**Porque yo soy tu mal hábito, repitiéndolo**_

_**Una vez más, una y otra vez**_

_**Un mal hábito que no se puede detener**_

_**Sin importar lo que hagas**_

Tambien sonreia a la gente que venía apoyarme, Serena había sacado su cámara, era una experta en ella, no por nada estaba en la Universidad gracias a la beca que había recibido en un importante concurso

_**(Do we do) yatte ageru wa crazy things**_

_**(Do we do) mekurumuku hateru made**_

_**(Do we do) uttate mite lalala**_

_**kikoeru your heart sings**_

_**ikkai deatta ra wasurenai**_

_**hyaku do deatte mo mada tamaranai**_

_**who's that girl?**_

_**I'm that girl**_

_**mata sugu hoshiku naru**_

_**onamida mo oseji mo makes me tired**_

_**kirai na taipu wa total liar**_

_**shoujiki ni your feelings**_

_**kikasete heart beating**_

_**(Lo Hacemos) Voy a hacer cosas locas por ti**_

_**(Lo hacemos) Hasta que estés deslumbrado por mí**_

_**(Lo hacemos) Canta un poco, lalala**_

_**Puedo oír a tu corazón cantar**_

_**No te olvides de mí, incluso después de encontrarnos una vez**_

_**Todavía soy irresistible, incluso después de un centenar de encuentros**_

_**¿Quién es esa chica?**_

_**Yo soy esa chica**_

_**Empezarás a quererme muy pronto**_

_**Las lágrimas y la adulación que me cansan**_

_**Odio a los mentirosos**_

_**Se honesto con tus sentimientos**_

_**Déjame oír los latidos de tu corazón**_

Antes pasaba mas tiempo con Yaten, muchos especulaban que si estábamos saliendo, yo siempre lo negaba, yo lo veía como un amigo, pero decían que el me trataba de una manera muy especial, tal vez me deje llevar por aquellas palabras, sin embargo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas posarse sobre, aun así no puedo descifrar lo que dicen.

_**michi ni mayou na to your mama used to say**_

_**okubyou na kuse ni you won't go away**_

_***cuz I'm your bad habit kurikaesu**_

_**nando demo nando demo**_

_**bad habit yamerarenai**_

_**dou shiyou mo dou shite mo**_

_**"No te pierdas", su madre solía decir:**_

_**A pesar de tu timidez no vas a irte lejos**_

_**Porque yo soy tu mal hábito, repitiéndolo**_

_**Una vez más, una y otra vez**_

_**Un mal hábito que no se puede detener**_

_**Sin importar lo que hagas**_

Termine recibiendo muchos aplausos, estaba agotada no solo era cantar si no bailar, lo bueno es que las dos cosas me agrada hacerlas, solo espero que a la profesora le haya agradado, después escuche que era el turno de Yaten, subo al escenario, escuche varios gritos, al parecer era su club de admiradoras, trate de calmarme, era lógico que vinieran a verlo si era tan apuesto, su cabello plateado resplandecía, sus ojos verdes se volvían tan seductores y adictivos, al final logro sacarme un fuerte suspiro.

_**Hatenaki yume motomeru shirubenaki sekai de...**_

_**Eternos sueños juntos buscaremos**_

_**sin conocer el camino**_

_**Kazanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou**_

_**Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai monai uta**_

_**Recuerdos infinitos**_

_**Llevamos en el alma los dos**_

_**y nuestra melodía.**_

_**No deja de escucharse jamás**_

En el mundo dejo de existir lo demás, solo lo veía a él, su voz, sus movimientos, al igual que yo demostraba su pasión por el escenario y el gran deseo de ser cantante.

_**Tooku sora no kanata kara nazariatta bokura no kage**_

_**Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku**_

_**Mas alla de las nubes podemos llegar**_

_**y en algun lugar nuestra sombra dejar.**_

_**Esos dulces momentos escritos ya estan**_

_**Sure chigatta toki no uzu**_

_**Kuchi hatetemo kimi no koe wo shinjite**_

_**Por el destino hasta al fin.**_

_**Aunque el tiempo se vuelva incierto y sople fuerte el viento.**_

_**Yo en tu voz. Confiare**_

A veces me pregunto, ¿en qué momento?, ¿Cómo fue?, ¿Qué hizo exactamente para que mis ojos no quisieran apartarse de él?, no sabía si era porque era muy atractivo, su sonrisa, su mirada, su manera de tratar a las personas, lo maduro que solía ser a veces.

_**Hatenaki yume motomeru shirubenaki mirai de**_

_**Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka**_

_**Eternos sueños juntos buscaremos**_

_**sin conocer el camino**_

_**Y si alguna vez.**_

_**Deja de brillar la ilusion.**_

_**Kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo**_

_**Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera**_

_**La llama que has dejado en mi pecho**_

_**Alumbrara mi camino.**_

_**y asi alcanzar.**_

_**Todos nuestros sueños**_

También me preguntaba, que era lo que tenia mal, lo que me hacia falta, si era yo la del error de que él no se fijaba en mi, en que solo me vería como amiga, ¿Qué era lo que tenia Yuki de especial?, ella era cuatro años menor que yo y alguien que cambia de novio a cada rato, yo sabía que Yaten no es alguien para estar un rato, sin embargo al mismo tiempo me sentía incompleta y eso hacía que mi corazón se sintiera afligido y adolorido.

**-Minako, Yaten, vengan aquí**-Mi corazón dio un salto mientras que nosotros dos nos íbamos acercando hacia ella, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, la ansiedad se había apoderado de mi, no sabia si lo que iba decirnos era bueno o malo, Yaten parecia bastante tranquilo-**Debo decirles, que ambas presentaciones me gustaron, pero no les llame nada más para decirles esto, si no para proponerles a audicionar-**

**-¿Audicionar?-**Dijimos ambos en unisonó

**-Si, como saben, aparte de trabajar en la Universidad, también lo hago en la televisora Via Lactea, ahora están por empezar una gran producción pero aun faltan los protagonistas y están interesados en mostrar nuevas caras**-Se dirigió ante mí, muchos decían que me tenía mucha preferencia, pero prefería no darle mucha trascendencia, ya que a veces solía intimidarme por su presencia tan varonil –**A principio de este mes serán las audiciones para los papeles de protagonistas, si llegan a poner su mejor esfuerzo como ahora le aseguro que podrán dejar una buena impresión, ¿Qué dicen?-**

**-No se, ¿tu que dices Mina?-**Yaten se dirijo conmigo con una mirada suplicante con deseos de alcanzar esa meta

**-De acuerdo-**Dije para después tanto la mirada de Yaten y la profesora se posaran sobre mí, emití un leve suspiro, en el fondo estaba emocionada, mi camino hacia el estrellato no estaba tan lejano después de todo**-¿Y de que trata?-**

**-Es una serie de acción, se trata de una chica que es llamada Sailor V, lucha contra criminales, sin embargo lleva una vida normal como una estudiante de preparatoria, tiene un amigo con el cual comparte un vinculo muy especial pero no sabe la identidad de ella, al igual esta joven no sabe el gran secreto que oculta su amigo que creía conocer del todo**-Se mostro una mueca de satisfacción , para mí la historia me parecía muy interesante y llena de misterio, ya me imaginaba interpretar a Sailor V- **La próxima semana les traeré los diálogos para que los ensayen y así se presenten a la audición, por el momento pueden retirarse-** ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos lugares sin dirigirnos ni siquiera la mirada, ¿Cómo se suponía que trabajaría con él?, era verdad que sabia la realidad a la que me estaba enfrentando, tal vez solo era una prueba, Dios, espero que todo salga bien

**-Mina-**Me llamo Serena con una sonrisa, mientras retomaba mi lugar **-¿Qué quería la profesora, los reprobó o algo así?-**Menciono con preocupación al ver que solo suspiraba resignada

**-No, algo mejor**-Respondí con sarcasmo al tiempo que trataba de no alterarme-**Nos invito a Yaten y a mí a hacer una audicion-**

-**Que bien, eso…-**

-**Juntos-**A complete solo para escuchar un, ¡oh!, era como si me diera el mas sentido pésame-**Solo espero controlarme y que no se me valla de las manos, no sabes lo tentador que es tenerlo cerca-**Murmure entre dientes en un tono aun mas bajo

-**Hubieras visto a Malachite cuando los mandaron llamar, no te despegaba la vista de encima, parecía estar atento a tus movimiento y a las reacciones de Yaten, menos mal no paso nada porque en verdad se estaba poniendo furioso**-La respuesta era sencilla, eran celos, tal vez ni siquiera el entendía ese aspecto, es normal suele ser un impulso que no podemos controlar y en cierto caso solemos confundir o ignorar por completo, no quería ver su rostro, me sentiría aun mas miserable, la clases habían terminado, caminaba hacia la salida hasta que escuche mi nombre en voz de alguien que no ansiaba mucho ver, no obstante era inevitable a partir de ahora

**-Creo que la profesora insinuó que tu y yo ensayáramos juntos, ¿no lo crees?-**Quizá para mi sería mejor terminar pronto y seguir con mi vida, sin su presencia, tenía que superar por completo esta etapa, debía hacerlo porque comprendía lo que sentía

-**Al parecer, ¿tú que sugieres?-**Conteste calmada, normalmente cuando hay este tipo de oportunidades me animo bastante, es una euforia que me orillaba a dar lo mejor de mi misma e incluso alimentar mis ambiciones de una manera exorbitante, pero ahora, no sentía esa misma intensidad.

**-Que te parece si el sábado empezamos a ensayar algún otro dialogo para acoplarnos al momento de actuar**-Recordé algo que hizo que mi semblante se volviera algo inquieto

**-No puedo, es que este sábado tengo un compromiso**-Argumente disimulando el nerviosismo que me provocaba al memorizar la imponente presencia que resultaba Kaitou

**-Oh, bien**-Sonrió sin sospechar a que tipo de compromiso se trataba o tal vez si y ni siquiera lo alteraba, tenia que acostumbrarme a ese tipo de reacción y más si se iba a convertir únicamente en un amigo-**Espero que disfrutes tu fin de semana-**En cualquier otra persona lo hubiera recibido con una autentica sonrisa, pero una imagen cruzo mi mente, él y su novia agarrándose de la mano, teniendo una cita este fin de semana, me enfermaba esa visión que se me presentaba

-**Gracias**-Sin embargo una sonrisa curveo mis labios, pero era debido a que mientras el estaría con su novia yo estaría con un apuesto cantante- **Nos vemos, cuídate**- me retire al mismo tiempo que tuve el impulso de tararear una canción Steal my night.

El sábado lucia espléndidamente soleado, debía admitir que me costo trabajo escoger un buen atuendo, una blusa holgada rosada, unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos zapatos negros de tacón corrido, mi pelo alaciado asegurándome que se distinguiera brillante y sedosos, era uno de los aspectos que cuidaba de mi persona, con un maquillaje sencillo, esperaba sentada tranquilamente en una banca enfrente de una fuente, las palomas estaban cerca de mis pies al tiempo que yo disfrutaba la sombra de un árbol que formaba parte de un pequeño jardín que daba un ambiente refrescante y pacifico, mi respiración se volvía mas inquieta cada vez que los segundos pasaban, de repente un aroma invadió de manera exquisita mis fosas nasales sintiéndome completamente vulnerable, percibí que alguien se había sentado a mi lado, zapatos negros italianos, pantalones grises de vestir, una camisa de manga larga color purpura enfundado con un chaleco que daba juego con sus elegantes pantalones, un perfil atractivo que ocultaba sus orbes con unas gafas oscuras, mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza al tiempo que sentía que la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente

**-Hola, ¿llevas mucho tiempo?-**Se quito las gafas para que yo observara esa mirada inundada de bondad y a la vez de señuelo para que yo quedara atrapada en su dominio

**-Auhmm no, en absoluto**-Sonreí con nerviosismo y desviaba mi mirada para que no notara el intenso ardor en mis mejillas

**-Lindo lugar**-Menciono refiriéndose al parque, es un lugar de encuentro para muchas personas, pero hoy parecía mas tranquilo, era una gran ventaja.

**-Es verdad-**Argumente mientras reía ante tal hecho ya que pisar ese territorio te remontabas a recuerdos del lugar**-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-**Cuestione con una sonrisa

-**Claro**-Por suerte no había mucha gente, nos introdujimos para enseñarle gran parte del lugar, posteriormente nos dirigirnos hacia una de las bancas que daban hacia un lago y donde se podía deslumbrar las aéreas verdes, tomamos asiento era un alivio que la prensa no estaba por estos lugares

**-¿Y que opinas de la ciudad?-**Inicie la conversación, él miraba a los alrededores con cierto asombro y fascinación

**-Ha habido muchos cambios bastante favorables-**De repente vi una sombra en su mirada, intentaba descifrarla pero no quería equivocarme

-**Apuesto que has conocido ciudades aun mas lindas, como lo es Nueva York por ejemplo**-Mencione para luego ser invadida por esa mirada que incitaría a cualquier mujer en su sano juicio lanzarse a sus fuertes y bien ejercitado brazos, para poder calmar esa melancolía que se había comenzado a presentarse en su semblante

-**Aunque al principio no fue mi decisión irme de la ciudad-**Esto parecía llevarme a la razón por la cual se fue hace ocho años-**Todo fue debido al trabajo de mi papá, nos trasladamos un par de años en esta ciudad, pero después tuvimos que ir a Estados Unidos, aunque a mi madre no le gustaba mucho la idea ya que le agradaba mucho vivir aquí**-La tristeza invadió sus ojos mientras parecía agarrar valor para algo que le costaba mucho decir-**De cierta forma el que me hayas dicho que no te interesaba fue una ayuda para irme-**Su encantadora sonrisa se había ausentado y ese aspecto me hacia sentir culpable, una pésima persona, ruin, infame y abatida

**-Lo… lamento**-Mis ojos se desviaron lejos de su seductor rostro, cada vez sentía que aspiraba ver debajo de mi piel, estaba dispuesta a ser totalmente sincera con él, sin importar que tendría que abrir mi corazón-**No quería hacerte daño**-Apreté mis puños con intensidad evitando que el se diera cuenta, nuevamente lo mire de frente, era atractivo, encantador, cautivador, de ese Kaitou que conocí en la secundaria solo quedaba el nombre y nada mas, ni siquiera se había imaginado que mi corazón ahora estaba roto y ahora mas que nunca lo comprendía-**La vida me ha enseñado varias lecciones a pesar de que solo tengo 20 años, pero si hay que te puedo asegurar, así como te sentiste tú, me siento ahora**-Intente que mis lagrimas no se desbordarían, prefería no dar detalles y mas si quería olvidar todo el asunto con respecto a Yaten, él pareció compasivo y amable

-**No me sentí, aun me siento así**- Me sobresalte sobre manera, no pensaba que después de tanto tiempo el siguiera con esa misma perspectiva hacia mi, no pude decir nada sobre todo cuando me perdí en sus ojos haciendo que me olvidara de un pasado e incitándome a forjar un futuro bastante prometedor, también había una extraña y excitante mezcla de deseo y ternura, logrando que mi corazón recibiera un nuevo aliento de vida, hubiera seguido así por un largo tiempo pero el sonido de un celular hizo que regresara a la realidad, el contesto su móvil al mismo tiempo que trataba de entender el ambiente que se había formado

-**Esta bien, me parece perfecto**-Parecía serio, una inexplicable tristeza me invadió pensando que él debía de retirarse dado por terminada la cita, si es que se podía decir así, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a esto, colgó-**Mañana comenzaremos con la gira afuera del pais**-Esas palabras me parecieron tan indeseables -**Así que te propongo que hagamos de este día, un día inolvidable-**De nuevo esa sonrisa cautivadora adorno su hermoso rostro, no dudaría que cualquier mujer en mi lugar se lo hubiera llevado lejos y poseerlo, debía quitar esa loca idea de mi cabeza a pesar que no existía indiferencia de su parte hacia mi persona

**-Pero si la gente empieza pedirte autógrafos y tomarte fotos-**Tenia que ubicarme en la realidad y la importancia que tenia por ser una estrella

**-No importa este día es para nosotros y no de ellos**-Aunque esa actitud me pareció un tanto arrogante sin embargo tuvo un efecto en mi bastante embriagador lo que provoco que sonriera ampliamente como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestro recorrido empezó en un elegante restaurante donde comimos y platicamos considerablemente, contándome varias experiencias de su viajes agregando la hermosura y el encanto con que cada una lo habían hechizado, muchos hombres deberían aprender algo de él, ya que no trataba de impresionarme con sus victorias personales en cuestión de su fama en el mundo del espectaculo, conversar con él parecía tornarse en todo un deleite, escuchaba con interés mis ambiciones, metas, preocupaciones, continuando así paseando por las calles de la ciudad siendo despejado cualquier temor de ser visto y volvernos parte de una persecución, disfrutando de un helado al tiempo que admirábamos la tranquilidad de una fuente desbordando agua, produciendo un sonido relajante, intrépidamente nos dirigimos a nuestra antigua escuela en el lujoso carro azul trueno con tapizado de cuero, era todo un caballero abriéndome la puerta a pesar de la perturbación que me provocaba estar en ese lugar, menos mal estaba cerrado, de alguna manera no tenia deseos de entrar a pesar de que los recuerdos se presentaran inevitablemente

**-Parece no haber cambiado mucho-**Argumente hecha un manojo de nervios que disimulaba con cierto éxito

**-Si, ¡que recuerdos!-**Expreso sin embargo me sorprendo que su semblante era jovial y tranquilo-**Recuerdo que no era bueno para las matemáticas y que la maestra de español no me caía bien-**

**- Yo la odiaba, no se que odiaba más si la materia o a la maestra, quizá ambas**-Argumente con un respingo que provoco un leve risa en él que admire con esplendor

**-¿En serio?-**Yo asentí con una sonrisa mientras me miraba de reojo, en cualquier perfil era apuesto

-**Prefería cantar y componer melodías que pudieran llegar a los corazones de los demás**-Mencione con determinación mientras ponía mis mano cerca de mi pecho, minutos después se hacía el recorrido para llevarme a mi casa en su estéreo se escuchaba una canción tan significativa para el momento

**I've been searching for you  
>I heard a cry within my soul<br>I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
>Now that you are walking right through my door<strong>

**He estado buscando por ti**

**He escuchado un grito dentro de mi alma**

**Nunca he tenido un anhelo tan grande como este antes,**

**saber que tu estas caminando a travez de mi puerta**

**-Me encanta esa canción**- Suspire a pesar que aun no tenia idea de la importancia que tenia esa melodía para él

**-A mi también**-Menciono al momento que se paro enfrente del edificio donde vivia, poso sus ojos hacia mi con cierta delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con regocijo –**Esa canción la escucho constantemente como un anhelo**-En un momento pareció nervioso no obstante las palabras fluían con necesidad- **Lo que tanto tiempo quise al fin sucedió**-Desvié mi mirada con nerviosismo solo un instante sin embargo su magnetismo logro que volviera a verlo, sin darme cuenta me había desviado a otro mundo no pude percatarme que de un momento sentí un leve roce en mis labios que en un impulso me aleje de él, viendo cierta confusión y abatimiento -**Perdón no fue mi intención-**Su vista se volvió hacia el volante para demostrar un arrepentimiento que parecía ausente

**-No, perdóname a mí-**Me miro nuevamente y yo proseguí, mi corazón parecía latir más de lo normal haciendo que mi mano intentara frenar ese acelero-**Es solo que…no espere que un famoso cantante como tú al cual lo siguen tantas mujeres-**Los nervios me hacían temblar de pies a cabeza-**Yo fuera la que recibiera un beso tuyo**-Mi voz perdía su fuerza, la verdad es que ni siquiera podría creer lo que estaba diciendo

**-A decir verdad**-Sonrió con esa hermosa dentadura para darse a si mismo valor-**Eres la única mujer a la cual realmente he querido y he amado**-No esperaba oír eso, mis orbes se abrieron ampliamente, su honestidad era impecable, la dulzura de sus palabras me habían seducido a reclamar sus labios como míos, con arrebato, ternura, disfrute intensamente la suavidad con la que era correspondida mientras que su aroma me envolvía en una placentera enajenación de mis sentidos, poco me importaba recuperar la poca cordura que me quedaba

**At every time, I've always known  
>That you where there, upon your throne<br>A lonely queen, without her king  
>I longed for you, my love forever<strong>

**Todo el tiempo he sabido**

**Que tu estabas ahí, en tu trono**

**Una reina solitaria sin su rey**

**Espere por ti mi amor por siempre**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿emocionante?, wow, yo quiero conocer un Kaitou Ace para mi, pero bueno, por mientras Mina lo disfrutara, que romantico!, pero en fin la canciones que se usaron fue Bad Habit de Namie Amuro, Blaze de Kotani Kinya y Again de Lenny Kravitz, me parecio adecuada, ya que es muy linda y el joven Kaitou estuvo en E.U.A y era normal que la escuchara mas que una canción en japonés, mis queridos lectores, les agradesco sus comentarios y que sigan votando por su pareja favorita, estamos a la mitad de la historia, les dije que iba se corta pero intensa jajaja, solo me queda una cosa y como siempre**

**Deseándoles el mejor romance de su vida**

**Chaito**


End file.
